雲 の 復讐 Kumo no Fukushyuu La vengeance du nuage
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Japon d'Edo. Le mariage de Zack et Aerith tourne au massacre lorsque les "Bakemono", samouraïs de la cour débarquent. Seul Cloud épris de Zack, survit. Il prépare sa vengeance. Mais, un lien l'unit au leader des "Bakemono", le puissant Sephiroth...
1. Prologue

くも の ふくしゅう

雲 の 復讐

_Kumo no Fukushyuu_

La vengeance du nuage

_Au printemps 1860, les cerisiers de la campagne d'Edo étaient en fleurs. Comme à chaque printemps, aussi doux que le baiser d'une femme, aussi léger que le rire d'un enfant. Les fleurs de cerisiers valsaient contre le sol sans un bruit. Les chats des rues étaient endormis, et enfin les mariages étaient célébrés._

Le jeune homme observait le ciel, d'un bleu éblouissant. Il faisait chaud. La brise était agréable, les senteurs exquises. Il esquissa un bref sourire, les bras croisés. Il serrait quelques pétales de fleurs de cerisier entre ses doigts. Il sentit une présence.

- _Zack ?_

La jeune femme souriait. Elle portait une robe délicieuse. Aerith avait toujours su se mettre en valeur. Elle était un bijou. Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme, la mine radieuse un peu hésitante.

- Tu es encore en train de rêver, Cloud ?

Le dénommé Cloud hocha la tête positivement.

- J'imagine votre avenir. Et… Il me rend heureux.

- Cloud, tu devrais penser au tiens.

Aerith hocha la tête.

- Un futur aussi beau, et aussi fleuri que le miens !

Cloud ouvrit la paume de sa main droite, la tendit à Aerith. Une petite fleur, intacte était au creux, innocente et sage. Aerith baissa les yeux.

- Tu détestes qu'on coupe les fleurs des arbres, commenta Cloud, mais je suis le seul à être venu les mains vides…

Aerith sourit de nouveau. Elle éclata de rire.

- Cloud, tu es si gentil avec moi. _Avec nous._ Le plus beau des cadeaux que tu puisses nous offrir, c'est ta simple présence.

Elle saisit la fleur, caressa la joue de son ami.

- Tu as bien raison, souffla une voix.

Aerith se tourna. Vêtu de son kimono habituel, Zack avait les bars croisés. Il avança, de sa démarche volontaire et joyeuse. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Cloud eut le souffle court. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis qu'il était arrivé à la cérémonie.

« Tu vois, même Zack le dit ! »

Aerith afficha un air de triomphe, et s'avança vers Zack. Elle posa une main à son torse, leva les yeux vers lui, toucha du bout des doigts son visage et s'éloigna de lui, joueuse.

- Je vous laisse, tous les deux ! J'imagine que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant que les prêtres arrivent…

Elle disparut au coin de la maison en bois. Cloud ne dit rien. Seul le bruit de la rivière qui s'écoulait en bas parvenait à ses oreilles. Il se retourna dos à Zack.

- Tu as l'air tellement heureux, déclara-t-il.

Zack pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Cloud ?

Il s'avança.

- Tout va bien, ajouta Cloud, tout va très bien. Aerith … Aerith est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu t'arriver.

Cloud esquissa un faible sourire.

- Et toi, tu es la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver.

Il se retourna.

- Ce kimono te va à ravir !

La voix de Cloud était sincère. Zack sourit franchement.

- Je trouve aussi, s'exclama-t-il.

Zack s'approcha de Cloud. Il le saisit par la taille, et l'attira à lui. Là, dans ses bras, Cloud semblait minuscule. Il ferma les yeux, respira l'odeur du futur jeune marié, et l'imprima dans son esprit. Il sut que c'était une de leurs dernières embrassades. Il serra le tissu de son kimono contre ses joues, caressant son dos, gravant cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il sentait les longs doigts de Zack entre ses mèches blondes, il en frissonnait de bonheur. Il entrouvrit les yeux, redressa la tête. Il la leva vers le sublime visage de cet homme.

_Cet homme, qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais. _

- Les prêtres sont probablement arrivés, souffla Cloud.

Zack hocha la tête.

- Je t'aime, Cloud.

Cloud ne souriait plus. Il baissa le regard.

- Je sais.

Zack s'éloigna, et Cloud le suivit. Il monta les petites marches, qui menaient à l'intérieur de l'édifice en bois. C'était un temple, épuré mais classique. Il y avait quelques invités, dont la jeune Yuffie, une des filles du maître d'arme du village. Il y avait aussi Vincent, qui l'impressionnait beaucoup, certainement à cause de sa manière de s'habiller. Ses grandes traînes rouges, et sa façon de se battre… On disait qu'il avait été formé à la cour d'Edo, chez les Tokugawa. Cloud lui lança un regard. Il aperçut aussi le jeune Denzel, et la petite Marlene. Ils s'étaient jetés sur lui, et l'enlaçaient en riant.

_« Tu nous a manqué Cloud ! »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas plus souvent, Cloud ? »_

Cloud n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants, mais ces gamins-là étaient particulièrement attachants. Il poussa un soupir, caressa leurs cheveux et aperçut les prêtres. C'était bientôt l'heure. Il retint son souffle, et s'apprêta à s'agenouiller comme la coutume l'exigeait.

Zack et Aerith s'avancèrent. Les cordes des instruments. La petite brise qui entrait à l'intérieur. Cloud ferma les yeux.

_Il songea aux cerisiers. Combien de fois devront-ils refleurir, avant qu'il connaisse enfin la paix ? _

_Allait-il guérir de cet amour ? _

Zack tenait les mains d'Aerith. Il la regardait intensément. Elle souriait innocemment, un panier de fleurs à leurs pieds. Ils s'aimaient. C'était une évidence. Cloud leva les yeux vers eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ainsi allait-il vivre pour lui, la vie qu'il n'aurait pas. Une larme silencieuse caressait sa joue. C'est à cet instant que Zack tourna la tête à droite, vers les portes du sanctuaire, grandes ouvertes.

Ses yeux.

Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres.

Zack recula, serrant Aerith contre lui. Il protégea son crâne, et elle se blottissait contre lui en étouffant un cri. Zack l'entourait de ses bras puissants. Les invités se levèrent, les uns après les autres. Les cris. Six individus avaient investi les lieux. Vêtus de noirs, d'armure. Des samouraïs. Cloud se précipita vers Zack. Il aperçut le sang s'échapper de sa nuque par flot. Il tendit le bras vers lui. Les coups de sabres étaient multiples.

_« ZACK ! »_

Il bascula en arrière, le flanc atteint. Il avait senti la lame lui découper la peau. Il se contracta, serrant son abdomen. Il étouffa une plainte de douleur, allongé sur le sol. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient violents. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils portaient tous un masque, inexpressif et inquiétant. Leurs gestes n'étaient pas hésitants. Ils savaient de toute évidence pourquoi ils étaient venus ici, à cette cérémonie paisible et innocente. Cloud ne comprenait plus. Tout autour de lui devenait si flou. Les odeurs s'évanouissaient. Les couleurs. Les bouquets, et les fleurs aux pieds d'Aerith. Ses yeux étaient fermés, un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres d'un rouge parfait. Lentement, il coulait sur le parquet du temple. Il sentait le mouvement autour de lui. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la silhouette aux côtés d'Aerith. C'était Yuffie. Ses bras d'enfant lui cachaient le visage. Les samouraïs étaient encore là.

Le souffle le quittait. Etourdi, affaibli. Cloud s'écroula. Tout était mort, désormais. Et lui. Lui aussi, bientôt il allait pouvoir le retrouver.

_« Attends-moi, Zack j'arrive dans quelques minutes, moi aussi. »_

_« Les cerisiers n'auront pas besoin de refleurir un printemps de plus. »_

_« Je ne passerai plus d'autres printemps. »_

_« Tu es mon printemps. Eternel et beau. Et la mort seule peut nous réunir maintenant… »_

Cloud ferma les yeux, les poings serrés.

_Yuku haru ya  
>Tori naki uo no<br>__Me wa namida_

Le printemps s'en est allé.

A l'aurore, le lendemain, le sanctuaire n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Vidé. _Vidé de vie_.

Le jeune Cloud toussa. Son flanc lui faisait mal, et la plaie n'avait pas été assez profonde pour le tuer. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais pas assez pour rester endormi, pour toujours. Cloud resta sur le dos de longues secondes. Il tentait de garder les yeux ouverts, le visage couvert du sang des invités. Il les ferma. Les ouvrait. C'était une torture. Il leva les mains, devant ses yeux. Elles aussi étaient tâchées du sang de ses amis. Il tremblait. Il pleura en silence, sans bouger. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Et le soleil vint chauffer ses pieds glacés. Cloud se redressa en lenteur. L'odeur de la mort étouffait ses narines. Il regardait autour de lui. Les cadavres étaient innombrables. Il y avait le petit Denzel. Et Marlene. Il reconnut Vincent Valentine.

Il trouva la force de tenir debout, sur ses deux jambes fébriles. Il se tint le ventre, poussant un grognement de douleur. Il le cherchait du regard. Il boita, en évitant les corps. Alors, il le vit.

Son visage était encore expressif. Ses yeux étaient baissés vers Aerith. Il l'avait regardé elle. Cloud tomba à genoux. Le bleu de son regard était extraordinaire. Mais la lueur avait disparu. Elle s'était envolée, et le vent l'avait emporté, elle et les fleurs de cerisiers. Cloud hocha négativement la tête. Il tendit les mains vers son visage.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres.

Il poussa un hurlement.

Ce cri déchirait l'air. Aucune silhouette ne sursauta. Personne. Personne, non. Ils ne dormaient pas.

_ Ils étaient morts. _

Cloud, secoué par le chagrin, l'insupportable peine qu'il ressentait l'étranglait. Pris de sanglots étourdissants, il pleura son amour.

_« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti ? Suis-je le seul fantôme de cette pièce ? Suis-je le damné de mes propres songes ? »_

- Pourquoi ? hurla Cloud en secouant Zack.

_« Réveille-toi. »_

Nouveaux pleurs.

Lorsque Cloud accomplit l'effort surhumain de tenir sur ses deux jambes, il leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Puisqu'aucun témoin vivant ne peut m'entendre, je t'implore, où que tu sois, entité suprême, désireuse de vie, jalouse de la mort. »_

Il leva le bras vers le ciel.

_« Tu m'as été volé… »_

Cloud serra le poing.

_« Je te vengerai. Je vengerai chacun d'entre vous. Je prendrai la vie de vos bourreaux, et je saurai serrer leurs cous. Ils mourront en votre nom, et votre gloire sera éternelle. »_

- Je les tuerai tous, Zack.

Cloud s'approcha de la sortie. Le soleil était aveuglant. Il se protégea les yeux, brûlés par la souffrance. Il ne pouvait marcher droit. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il allait s'effondrer.

Lorsque Cloud quitta la campagne d'Edo, il prit le chemin opposé qui menait à la capitale. Il voulut s'enfuir. Lorsqu'il finit par tomber de fatigue, de jeunes paysannes vinrent l'aider. Il trouva refuge auprès d'une famille, à Yokohama.

_Deux ans s'écoulèrent après le tragique massacre, dans un des nombreux sanctuaires de la campagne d'Edo._

Note de fin de prologue : _Voici ma nouvelle création. Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, j'ai passé un an à apprendre la langue japonaise, et l'histoire de ce magnifique pays. Le Japon médiéval est une source d'inspiration incroyable. C'est une ère grandiose, poétique, belle et cruelle à la fois. Une parfaite scène pour une fiction différente ! Alors, il est logique que vous vous posez la question « Mais où est donc Sephiroth, puisqu'il s'agit d'une fiction Sephicloud ? », soyez patient. Il y a beaucoup de Zacloud là-dedans aussi, alors j'espère que vous aimez ce couple. Un début très sombre, très triste, pour une fiction qui sera de toute manière placée sous le signe de la vengeance et de la mort. Je préfère prévenir…Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous me suivrez jusqu'au bout car je suis très motivé par cette histoire… Bien à vous, Hirako Fieldwar._


	2. Chapitre premier

雲 の 復讐

_Kumo no Fukushyuu_

Chapitre premier : _L'homme qui se maquillait_.

Lorsque les premières lueurs du jour apparurent, les logis de la campagne s'illuminèrent. La rosée matinale s'était déposée sur le bois des chaumières, silencieuses et calmes. L'on commençait à s'activer, et les rues de Yokohama étaient encore vides. Il y avait les artisans, les marchands qui ouvraient leurs boutiques, et les paysans sur le chemin de leurs terres, en périphérie du grand village. Le domaine de la famille _Rokkuhāto _dormait encore. Une silhouette, cependant bougeait au travers des murs en papier de riz. Scrutant son reflet dans le miroir, la belle personne était miraculeusement belle. Ses longs cheveux, d'un blond inédit descendaient en cascade sous sa nuque d'argent. La finesse de ses traits était telle, qu'il était impossible de lui donner son âge. Le sublime être brossait sa chevelure exceptionnelle, scrutant le miroir. Il déposa le peigne au sol en se penchant. Le nœud de son yukata de nuit était complexe et bien haut. Enfin, l'étrange personnage se retourna. On venait de faire glisser la façade légère qui servait de porte.

- J'arrive, Tifa.

- _Cloud_.

La jeune fille entra à l'intérieur. Elle avait une longue chevelure noire, lisse et très belle. Tifa Rokkuhāto était une très bonne fréquentation à Yokohama. Elle était gracieuse, et savait bien danser. Elle avait un visage de poupée, calme et élégant. Elle savait manier plusieurs instruments à corde et avait appris à rédiger quelques poèmes. Et pour cause, toute sa vie, Tifa s'était promise à une vie de femme de compagnie, de _geisha_. Elle s'était approchée de Cloud.

Cloud avait de longs cheveux. C'était lui, qui se regardait dans le miroir. Il était devenu encore plus beau. Plus féminin encore. Était-il devenu la sœur de Tifa ? Il lui sourit, ravi de la voir de si bon matin.

- Tu es déjà prêt ?

- _Je me hâte, dit Cloud. _

- Mais, les chevaux n'arriveront pas avant midi !

- Peu importe.

Tifa se tut. Elle observa Cloud, longuement. Elle rougit, jalouse de sa beauté, et de cette féminité qu'elle n'avait pas, elle qui fut naturellement femme. Elle s'éloigna, et Cloud se leva. Il marcha, traînant son kimono en soie. Cloud ne portait plus que ce précieux tissu. Il soupira, songeant aux dures armures qu'il avait pu porter par le passé. Son cœur le serra.

L'image de son ancienne tenue lui revenait clairement maintenant.

_Il se souvenait._

_Osoki hi no _

_Tsumorite Tooki Mukashi _

_Kana_

_Les lents et longs jours de printemps,_

_S'écoulent _

_Si loin du passé._

Cloud pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du saké aux soirées, à la cour. Lorsqu'il y était encore samouraï. Evidemment, il n'en buvait jamais. Il ne supportait pas l'alcool, et avait gardé de très mauvais souvenirs concernant les récentes beuveries. Il se projeta un soir de printemps, un soir comme celui qui l'attendait dans la même journée. Un soir presque identique, somme toute. Il ferma les yeux. Tout lui revenait.

Il marchait doucement dans les couloirs des quartiers qui étaient réservés à son corps d'élite. Il salua quelques hommes du palais impérial. Cloud leur fit un poli signe de tête. Il s'avança, et ses trois sabres étaient fixement attachés à sa ceinture. L'inscription 化け物 – Bakemono était inscrite dans le bois d'acajou qui surplombait les grandes maisons. Les toits incurvés de l'Asie étaient toujours d'une grande beauté. Et même les plus profanes des arts devenaient les plus enchanteurs des lieux. Edo était paisible, une pointe de chaleur dansait dans l'air. Lorsque Cloud pénétra la grande maison, aux dimensions étourdissantes, il fit glisser les cloisons après avoir marché quelques mètres. Il entra dans une des pièces.

_« Genesis. »_

L'homme lisait encore. Il avait toujours lu. Aussi longtemps que se souvenait Cloud, Genesis avait toujours été un grand amateur de littérature. Il avait levé le doigt, comme pour sommer le silence. Il se tourna à moitié et parla.

- _Tsuki ni tooku. Oboyuru fuji no iroka kana_. Sous les rayons de la lune, la couleur et les senteurs des glycines semblent si lointaines.

- _Le capitaine a dit qu'il me cherchait_. J'imagine que tu sais où il est.

- Cloud….Cloud… Tu es toujours si froid et si peu vertueux des vers que je déclame. Serais-tu devenu impertinent à l'égard de mon art ?

- Ta poésie est plaisante, mais je ne puis m'attarder aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi saurais-je où est le capitaine ?

Cloud ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. En réalité, il imaginait les relations entre Genesis et le capitaine très amicales. Bien trop amicales. Pendant une seconde il sentit ses nerfs se tordre entre eux. Genesis lâcha un soupir.

- Bon, inutile de jouer avec toi ce soir, on dirait que j'ai un mur en face de moi. Le capitaine est avec le shogun. Ils parlent affaire. La guerre serait imminente.

- La guerre ?

- _L'opium_. Il fallait s'y attendre. Mais, si j'étais toi je n'irai pas dans les quartiers du shogun, il déteste voir traîner ses chiots devant sa porte.

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Il savait que les pavots affolaient les étrangers, et qu'ils emportaient tout sur leur passage. La fumée tueuse avait donc mené leur pays en guerre…

- Le shogun a besoin de nous, répliqua Cloud, pourquoi serait-il dérangé par ma présence ?

- En effet. Il a bien plus besoin de nous que nous avons besoin de lui, mais…

Genesis posa son livre. Il saisit sa pipe à opium et fuit le regard de Cloud.

« Mais nous sommes les soldats de ce pays. Nous gardons son honneur en sauvant le nôtre. Cloud. Tu es bien trop jeune pour saisir les subtilités de ce qu'est un samouraï. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu fais partie du Bakemono que les réponses te viendront. Tâche de rester dans les rangs, et de te donner corps et âme au palais. Au shogun. Et à ton maître, notre capitaine….Ta vie appartient à tes terres et à ses vertus. Ton âme est secondaire. Elle te sert à penser, et non à échouer.»

Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres.

- Maintenant, dégage. Je dois écrire.

Cloud obéit. Genesis était le second du Bakemono, et prenait toujours ses aises avec lui bien qu'il fut un très bon élément. Cloud en était très vexé mais ne le montrait pas. Un masque s'était collé à son visage, et ne se détachait jamais. Ses sentiments et émotions n'avaient pas leur place à la cour d'Edo. Il était samouraï, et appartenait au shogun. L'élite du Bakemono était la plus féroce, et la plus crainte. Redoutable, et si puissante que le shogun lui-même craignait qu'un jour les samouraïs qui le composent puissent le poignarder dans le dos. Il était coutume de faire taire ces rumeurs, parce qu'elles étaient vraies et très bien fondées.

Il se dirigea vers les parcs du palais, déterminé à s'entraîner en attendant le retour de son supérieur. Il dégaina lentement son katana, l'ôtant de son fourreau sans un bruit. L'argent coupait le vent léger. Cloud se tournait, donnait des coups. Un cri puissant sortait de sa gorge pâle.

Il sursauta. Une autre lame vint contre la sienne. Cloud fut totalement figé, et pétrifié.

_« Est-ce une heure raisonnable pour continuer de s'entraîner, Cloud ? »_

Cloud recula. C'était _lui_. Sa chevelure d'argent remontait. D'un gris pur, incroyable et impressionnant. Ses yeux, semblables à deux pierres précieuses brillaient. Ils le scrutaient au plus profond de son âme. Cloud baissa son sabre, et son adversaire en fit de même. Cloud continua d'observer ses traits fins et son visage au comble de l'harmonie. C'était un très beau visage. Le plus beau qu'il avait vu à ce jour.

« Sephiroth-sama… »

L'homme rangea son katana dans son fourreau, hocha la tête.

- Va, tu devrais profiter cette belle nuit pour lire, ou boire avec Genesis.

- Je n'ai jamais bu avec Genesis… Vous étiez avec le shogun ?

- Oui.

Sa longue chevelure était retenue partiellement par un ruban blanc. Il était si grand, bien plus imposant que Cloud. Cloud le regardait, surpris de l'intervention de son maître. Il tenta de cacher sa stupeur du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les lampions illuminaient faiblement les lieux, et Cloud avait la conviction que Sephiroth aurait été encore plus beau, si la lueur avait été plus évidente.

- Le pays va mal, je ne te le cache pas. Le shogun va avoir besoin de nous très prochainement pour traquer l'opium.

- Il n'aura pas à chercher loin, nous en consommons tous plus ou moins, répliqua Cloud.

Sephiroth eut un petit rire.

« Ce pays est un masque permanent… »

Sephiroth leva sa main vers le visage de Cloud. Il le caressa en douceur, saisissant ses mèches blondes au passage. Il contempla son confrère, et l'évalua du regard.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les quartiers du Bakemono t'excluent toujours, _Cloud_. Est-ce ta jeunesse ? Ta beauté ? J'ignore les raisons de cet acharnement.

Cloud leva ses grands yeux vers Sephiroth. Il s'était avancé vers lui. Cloud ferma les yeux. Il était tellement proche. Sa voix pénétrait ses tympans et son esprit en était teinté. La présence de son maître était viscérale.

_« Ils te croient trop fragile. Ils croient ton cœur trop fort. Tellement fort, qu'il l'emporterait sur l'esprit. »_

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur battait tellement vite. Et cette voix-là avait toujours été si grave qu'elle en était naturellement obscène. Cloud recula doucement.

- Je suis entré au Bakemono depuis plusieurs saisons. J'ai vu la neige plusieurs fois tomber sur le toit de ce palais, et pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression d'être en flottement. Sephiroth-sama. Seul vous semble croire en moi. Serait-ce un songe de bon augure ?

Sephiroth esquissa un sourire.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux.

Sephiroth s'était évaporé. Le palais d'Edo aussi. Et ses katanas avaient disparus, eux aussi. Il passa une main à sa coiffe composée de fleurs et d'or. _Il était temps_. Il avait voyagé dans le temps, si intensément qu'il s'était assoupi. Il reprit lentement ses esprits avant de rejoindre la cour de la maison. Tifa l'y attendait, et tenait une ombrelle à la main. Elle était tellement radieuse. Et son sourire était un cadeau.

- Les chevaux sont là, murmura-t-il.

- On y va Cloud ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Cloud lui rendit un sourire brisé, puis se traîna jusqu'aux calèches rudimentaires. Le voyage allait être long et pénible jusqu'à Edo. Mais, Cloud pouvait attendre l'éternité s'il le fallait. En son cœur brûlait le désir insatiable et irréalisé de rejoindre la capitale. Cloud tenait sa longue traîne protégeant ses yeux sous la dentelle des ombrelles. Caché en princesse il songeait à la cour d'Edo.

Cette cour qui l'attendait en ce moment même. Cette cour qu'il attendait aussi. Cette cour qu'il connaissait tellement…_Et qui lui avait tout prit_.

Tifa lui parla pendant de longues heures. Cloud aimait l'écouter. Elle était si cultivée. Et ses joies si belles qu'il se sentait parfois presque heureux de les admirer. Une jolie illusion qu'il gardait en plaisir simple.

_« As-tu déjà entendu parler des Bakemono, Cloud ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« C'est l'élite du shogun. Il paraît qu'ils sont très doués, que chacun d'entre eux, même les moins gradés sont aussi redoutables que tous les démons qui parcourent le monde… J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas violents avec nous. »_

_« S'ils nous veulent, j'imagine qu'ils s'en abstiendront. »_

Son rire éclatant. Et le regard de Cloud, perdu et obscur.

Il s'assoupit de nouveau, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ses pensées divaguaient. Cloud détestait en perdre le contrôle. Il n'arrivait pas à rêver. A chaque fois qu'il dormait, ses sens le transportaient quelques années auparavant. Et la souffrance était insupportable. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Tabi Ni Yande_

_Yume wa Kareno_

_Wo_

_Kake Meguru_

Et pendant mes voyages,

Mes rêves me reviennent,

Des landes flétries.

_Il pensait à leur rencontre._

Cloud fréquentait les rues de la campagne d'Edo. Il examinait les lieux, un criminel était recherché depuis quelques mois, et le Bakemono avait été appelé pour résoudre cette sombre affaire. Plusieurs équipes avaient été formées. Son maître surveillait le nord de la capitale, et Cloud avait été confié à Genesis. Ainsi, Cloud interrogeait les paysans et artisans. Lorsqu'une mélodie atteint ses oreilles. C'était une douce complainte, légère et nostalgique. Un coup violemment délicat. Cloud se tourna vers l'origine de cette beauté. C'était un homme, et il tenait un lourd instrument entre ses mains. Il souriait. Et ses yeux.

Grands Dieux…

Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres, s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour, _bushi_, dit alors l'homme en s'interrompant.

- Je … Je ne suis pas un samouraï.

- Pourtant, vous portez les sabres. Vous ne faites pas partie des Bakemono ?

Cloud n'arrivait plus à parler. Ses yeux bleus. Sa chevelure noire et perturbante. Cette esquisse de sourire malicieuse et joueuse. Cloud hocha la tête, négativement.

- Vous devez être simplement riche, alors, s'exclama l'homme en riant.

Cet éclat fit mal à Cloud. Puisque, pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait, il se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là n'était que souffrance, comparé au bonheur que lui procurait cette rencontre. Cloud plissa les yeux.

Note de fin de chapitre : Et voilà, notre ami Cloud se perd dans ses souvenirs en rejoignant la capitale aux de côtés de Tifa….Pourquoi ? Vous le saurez bientôt ! Vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions au sujet des Bakemono (traduction : monstre / au sens plus fin il s'agit de démons japonais), ce corps spécial composé de samouraïs légendaires –dont Genesis et Sephiroth-, puisque Cloud et Tifa semblent se livrer à eux-mêmes, alors que Cloud en faisait autrefois partie… J'entretiens beaucoup de mystère et cela peut sembler tellement flou que vous risquez de vous perdre entre retours en arrière et rêveries. Mais, je vous promets que le voile sur le massacre du mariage sera très bientôt levé ! Merci à vous de me lire, d'apprécier cette fiction. Bien à vous.


	3. Second chapitre

雲 の 復讐

_Kumo no Fukushyuu_

Chapitre 2 : _Le palais d'Edo luisait._

Le soleil se couchait doucement. La paisible plaine d'Edo était silencieuse et somptueuse par son calme. Le capitaine en chef des quartiers du Bakemono portait son grand kimono pourpre, sublimé par une inscription dorée « 化け物 ». Il s'avança lentement, les mains jointes. Il était sorti du sanctuaire de la cour, et scrutait le ciel, quelques nuages épais flottaient dans le bleu du ciel.

_« Une si belle soirée pour accueillir de quoi faire rêver nos soldats… »_

Il soupira.

- Capitaine Lazard ?

Il se tourna.

- Les chevaux sont arrivés.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux tirés en arrière, très beau et impassible.

- Merci Tseng.

Il se courba.

_ « Déjà ? Etrange, je les attendais pour la nuit… »_

Il traversa les longues allées des maisons de la cour du Bakemono. Cela prit du temps, le palais était interminable. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin aux grandes portes de l'entrée du palais, on les lui ouvrit. Le fracas était impressionnant. Elles s'ouvrirent et tout se tût. Les chevaux s'étaient arrêtés. La petite calèche rustique était à l'arrêt. Des pans de dentelle en cachaient les _visiteurs_. Lazard avait un petit sourire, léger. Il descendit les marches en lenteur. Il était rare qu'il s'occupe de simples femmes, il était de coutume d'en accueillir ici. Mais, les _geishas_ dont il était question ici avaient la particularité d'avoir été repérées par le shôgun en personne. Bien qu'il se déplace rarement dans les provinces, il avait jeté son dévolu sur ces deux jeunes paysannes, dont les connaissances dépassaient la normale. _L'une d'entre elle était spéciale_, avait-il précisé, _elle serait l'honneur d'une élite aussi brillante qu'est celle du Bakemono_.

Il s'avança, écarta les bras.

- Bonsoir, chères invitées. Le shôgun est absent, malheureusement il n'a pu vous accueillir. C'est pourquoi je vous ouvre les portes du palais. Je suis le capitaine du Bakemono_. Lazard._

Les hommes aux chevaux étaient descendus. Une main couverte de dentelle et aux doigts vernis était apparue, pâle et orgueilleuse. Enfin, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs était sortie sous l'ombrelle qui dissimulait son apparence de rêve. Elle se cachait d'avantage par son éventail. Des présents inestimables que le shôgun avait faits à ces dames. Elle s'avança, le capitaine s'écarta.

« Tifa Rokkuhāto ? C'est bien vous ? »

Ses doigts écartèrent l'ombrelle. Son beau visage apparut.

- Bonsoir, _Lazard-sama_.

Elle se courba au maximum. La calèche bougea légèrement. Lazard détourna le regard de Tifa. Arborant une autre ombrelle, le jeune Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres. Sa bouche était rougie. Son regard pénétrait le tissu qui le cachait. Lazard était surpris.

- Et… _Kumo_.

Cloud fit une référence, à la manière d'un grand oiseau majestueux.

Tifa rougit.

- Je ne vous cache pas que je pensais nos chevaux trop lents pour une telle balade. Je suis très surpris, et heureux de votre présence. Le shôgun en sera ravi, lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Je vous invite à rejoindre les quartiers du Bakemono.

Lazard ne cessait de scruter Cloud sous son ombrelle, et Tifa l'avait senti. Elle étouffa un bref soupir d'envie. Enfin, le capitaine tourna les talons et monta les marches de marbre. Les deux nouveaux arrivants suivaient silencieusement l'homme. Les gardiens ne manquaient pas. Ils étaient plusieurs, postés en rangée, menaçants. Ils ne regardèrent ni Cloud ni Tifa.

- Les seigneurs du Bakemono vous recevront après le dîner. Vous leur jouerez de la musique, et chanterez pour eux.

Tifa hocha la tête, continuant de marcher aux côtés de Cloud. Il regardait l'intérieur de la cour. Rien n'avait changé. Il ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration. Il avait rêvé cet instant depuis si longtemps… Il serra son ombrelle entre ses doigts. Les senteurs du palais lui revenaient dans en mémoire…

- Votre palais est si vaste, dit Cloud d'une voix faible.

- Vous n'êtes jamais venues à Edo ?

- Dans mes rêves, il m'est souvent arrivé de servir votre cour, _Lazard-sama_.

- Une femme pour servir le _Nihon._

Cloud fut attentif aux moqueries du capitaine.

- J'aimerais voir ça.

Il se tourna vers Cloud.

Et Lazard fut frappé par la beauté de son regard. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut convaincu de l'avoir déjà contemplé par le passé, bien que ce fut impossible.

La profonde nuit avait balayé le crépuscule rosé d'Edo. Les toits silencieux étaient lisses, et les roseaux se pliaient sous un vent exquis. Dans la grande salle, réservée aux festivités et aux guerriers du quartier du _Bakemono_, les joyeuses percussions des musiciens étaient basses et douces.

Une délicate mélodie à la corde résonnait. Il y avait tous les guerriers du Bakemono. Au centre de la pièce, trois guerriers étaient rassemblés, à l'écart. Certainement les plus hauts gradés.

_« Les jeunes femmes vont arriver, Sephiroth. »_

Il tourna les yeux vers Lazard.

- _Comment sont-elles ?_

- Aussi ravissantes que le shôgun l'avait dit…

L'homme inspira profondément. Son regard était si pénétrant… Il sentit l'odeur du saké émaner de sa tasse miniature, aux décorations ancestrales. Il fermait les yeux, sentant une main lui saisir l'épaule avec violence. Les rires vinrent à son oreille, il entrouvrit un œil.

- _Tu as entendu ?_ Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

L'œil de Genesis avait toujours été joueur. Sephiroth l'observa attentivement, une pointe de malice au creux de la pupille. Sa distance et sa présence hautaine était belle. Genesis riait aux éclats en secouant son capitaine. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. L'alcool avait pénétré ses veines, et lui montrait des manèges colorés.

- Angeal, reprit-il en se tournant vers l'homme à ses côtés, tu es trop sentimental…

- J'ai eu pitié de lui. C'est tout.

L'homme posa son petit verre. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure noire, épaisse et majestueuse. Il avait quelque chose de particulièrement félin. Une attitude royale impressionnante. _Angeal_.

- Pitié, reprit Genesis en se servant un énième verre de saké.

Il le porta à ses lèvres, marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Pourquoi de la pitié, alors que la guerre est aux portes de notre pays ? Angeal… On dirait que tu ne mesures pas l'urgence de la situation.

- Tu penses la mesurer mieux que moi? Tu as terminé la bouteille à toi tout seul.

Genesis bu le verre, malgré la juste remarque d'Angeal. Il le posa brutalement sur la table.

- _Tu penses que je bois trop, Sephiroth ? _

Il tourna la tête vers le capitaine. Lazard s'était dirigé vers les portes coulissantes, la main sur le papier de riz. Il écouta attentivement la conversation.

- Sephiroth.

Genesis saisit le kimono de Sephiroth, à l'épaule. Il serra l'attira contre lui. Sephiroth tourna le visage vers son partenaire, scruta ses traits de longues secondes.

« Tu ne parles jamais quand il faut Sephiroth. »

Genesis baissa les yeux.

Sephiroth continua de le fixer.

_« Seigneurs. Voici nos deux geishas. Tifa Rokkuhāto, et sa sœur, Kumo. »_

Les portes coulissèrent. En silence. Sephiroth eut un geste de recul. Genesis tremblait légèrement. Il faillit s'effondrer sur la table. Mais, il ne fit rien. Quant à Angeal, il se retourna en premier.

La silhouette élancée, harmonieuse de Tifa s'avança, habillée d'une sublime parure d'or et d'argent. Les couleurs de son kimono étaient extraordinaires. Une apparition splendide et délicieuse. Angeal resta, impassible. Il leva le visage, mais bientôt la fascination s'empara de ses deux yeux de faucon. La coiffe de Tifa était si belle. Elle leva les bras, et ils étaient dénudés. Un fin voile passa contre sa peau, et elle se mit à chanter.

"_Kanashimi wa kazoekirenai keredo. __Sono mukô de kitto anata ni aeru."_

_« J'ai traversé des océans de tristesse, mais je sais que sur l'autre rive, je te rencontrerai sûrement. »_

Tifa s'avança, toujours, sa voix portait doucement. Des cordes mystérieuses de firent entendre, provenant de nulle part. Sephiroth se tourna enfin, puis Genesis fit de même. Son regard était flou et trouble. Enfin, vint la deuxième geisha, telle une ombre derrière Tifa.

Elle portait un shamisen entre ses longs doigts fins, blancs et soignés. Sa coiffe était longue, époustouflante. Les cordes pincées de l'instrument étaient délicates à l'oreille, et lorsque Sephiroth inspecta ses mains, il releva les yeux vers son visage de poupée. La douceur qui y régnait était un joyau. Il ne bougea plus, captivé. Fasciné.

"_Kurikaesu ayamachi no sono tabi hito wa. Tada aoi sora no aosa wo shiru…_

_Hateshinaku michi wa tsuzuite mieru keredo…_

_Kono ryôte wa hikari wo idakeru."_

_« Je suis ce voyageur, repentant les mêmes erreurs, _

_Mais qui connaît le bleu du ciel pour l'avoir exploré à chaque chute. _

_Le chemin semble long et périlleux, mais je peux de mes deux bras en étreindre la lumière. »_

_ Kumo_ jouait. Ses grands cils se levèrent vers Angeal. Puis, se baissèrent. Il joua, ses joues étaient rosies par l'émotion. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Genesis son petit cœur semblait sur le point d'imploser. Enfin, la jeune geisha suivit Tifa vers le centre de la pièce. Elles s'agenouillèrent toutes les deux, l'une à côté de l'autre. Le chant de Tifa. Et le shamisen de _Kumo_.

Elles se courbèrent en guise de salut final.

Enfin, Cloud releva la tête et le regard de Sephiroth attirait son souffle de vie. Il expira discrètement, et ses yeux étaient humides. Il tentait de garder son calme. Ses yeux. L'argent de ses mèches. Sa carrure. Cloud serra les poings d'un geste invisible et incontrôlé. Tifa ne le remarqua pas.

_Personne._

Il continua de se perdre dans ce regard-là. Ce regard qui lui avait tout pris. La vie. L'amour. L'espoir. Le même qui lui avait tout donné. La vie, l'amour, et l'espoir.

Il baissa les yeux vers les mains de Sephiroth. Il les avait déjà touché, baisé et mouillé de ses larmes, de son âme. Combien de fois avaient-ils possédé la fragilité de son corps ? Cloud scrutait le sol, retenant le chagrin qui assiégeait sa gorge. La mission ne pouvait échouer, puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé. Il abandonna son humanité, jeta son cœur dans le feu, priant les dieux de le dévorer, lui et les cendres qui en découleraient. Il releva les yeux, avec lenteur.

Une conviction avait pris son esprit.

De cette pièce, de ces quartiers. _De ce palais… _Il n'épargnerait personne.

Il se tourna vers Tifa.

_ « Sauf toi, Tifa. Ma sœur.»_

Cloud lui sourit. Tifa lui rendit une expression, gracieuse et raffinée.

- On nous avait dit que vous seriez charmantes, commenta Genesis, le shôgun vous avait choisi en personne !

Tifa hocha la tête.

- Il a de très bons goûts !

Genesis eut un faible rire.

- Vous avez l'air de maîtriser bien des arts, bien que je n'ose imaginer la plume d'une femme…

Il se redressa.

- Vous tous, s'exclama-t-il, amusez-vous bien.

- Genesis, murmura Sephiroth.

Genesis se tourna avec lenteur. Comme s'il avait été frappé par une foudre glacée.

- Reste.

Silence.

Genesis leva les yeux vers cette Kumo. Elle le fixait. Il lui sourit.

_Un sourire narquois. _


	4. Chapitre trois

雲 の 復讐

_Kumo no Fukushyuu_

Chapitre 3 : _Les rêves étaient si réels._

Lorsque Cloud gagna sa couche, ce soir après avoir dansé toute la soirée, pour les samouraïs du Bakemono, ses yeux ne trouvèrent pas le repos. Ils sautillaient, encore traumatisés par les couleurs et les senteurs de cette soirée. Les souvenirs l'avaient perturbés plus d'une fois, et son cœur s'était si souvent trouvé flétri en si peu de temps. Il posa sa tête tout contre le futon qui lui était réservé. Il entendait Tifa se dévêtir et se glisser sous les draps de soie. Il avait un peu froid. Mais, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il avait toujours eut très froid. Même lorsqu'il tenait les armes dans ces mêmes quartiers. Il baissa le regard, assiégé par la peur. Et si on l'avait découvert ? Son visage…

Il le caressa quelques instants.

Non…

_« Je serais déjà mort. »_

Il se redressa. Les rayons de la lune passaient au travers des grandes fenêtres. Un vent calme soufflait. Il tourna la tête vers Tifa. Elle avait déjà les yeux clos, et un petit sourire paisible illuminait ses traits candides. Son épaule était nue. Cloud se pencha, tira le drap pour la couvrir. Il fut surpris de constater que Tifa dormait déjà. C'était vrai… Elle était encore une enfant. Il l'admira quelques minutes, puis se leva en silence. A pas de loup, il gagna l'ouverture vers l'extérieur, observa le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles. Sa longue chevelure se balançait doucement.

« On dirait que tu as un plan bien précis, hein ? _Cloudy_. »

Cloud inspira profondément. Il tourna doucement la tête. Il expira, blasé. Une fois de plus, il s'était endormi, et rêvait. Il rêvait de lui. Il contempla son visage, cette expression-là lui avait toujours beaucoup plu. _Le marchand d'instruments de musique_.

- Effectivement, répondit Cloud en tremblant de froid.

Il croisa les bras, les yeux levés vers la lune.

- J'ai peur pour toi, et tu t'en fiches.

Cloud soupira.

- Zack…

Il sentait ses bras entourer sa taille, l'attirer contre lui. Il avait même la sensation que ses lèvres jouaient avec son cou. Sa présence le hantait. Sa voix était toujours la même.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, dit Cloud les yeux clos, j'ai besoin de ça, tu comprends ?

- De…Vengeance ? De sang ?

L'étreinte était plus forte encore. L'expression de Cloud semblait vexée. Cependant, il caressa les longs bras de Zack. De son spectre nocturne.

_« C'est pourtant la vengeance qui a pris ma vie. Tu le sais, hein ? »_

Cloud serra brutalement la peau de Zack, de peur qu'il s'échappe. Il craint alors de se réveiller, le cœur battant.

- Je ne m'en irai pas, ajouta Zack en retenant un rire léger, reste calme veux-tu…

Sa voix pénétrait son oreille, et le froid quitta la pièce. Soudain, il eut chaud.

- Sephiroth…

- Sephiroth savait. Tu me l'as déjà dit, tu le dis toujours. Toutes les nuits, tu me le rappelles.

- C'est parce que je t'ai aimé Zack. C'est mon amour pour toi qui t'a conduit aux portes du monde des morts. Je regrette tant mon existence. Et, celle que je regrette, par-dessus tout… C'est… Celle que je n'ai pu mener à tes côtés. Je… Je dois le faire, Zack. Je dois le faire pour toi. Ils ne doivent plus vivre.

- Et lorsqu'ils seront tous morts ?

Cloud se retourna, face à Zack. Il caressa sa joue. Ses yeux étaient encore plus beaux, éclairés par la douce luminosité lunaire. Un ange était venu lui rendre visite.

- Seras-tu enfin en paix, Cloud ?

« Je l'ignore. »

- Embrasseras-tu la fin de tes peines ?

« Je ne pense pas. »

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

« C'est une dette. »

- Je ne demande rien…

« Reste auprès de moi. »

Les ongles de Cloud pénétrèrent la peau pâle de Zack. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Leurs langues se mêlaient, se délaçaient l'une et l'autre. Il n'y avait plus de brise, Tifa avait disparu. Le palais d'Edo avait quitté son esprit. Son corps appartenait à Zack.

_« Tu dis vouloir te venger, de cet homme qui t'a tout pris. »_

Cloud poussa un faible gémissement. Il sentait ses mains l'envelopper. Grandes, divines. Il s'abandonna aux caresses qu'il lui donnait, de violentes gifles de plaisir qu'il dévorait sans retenue. Il fut attentif à ses gestes, fins et calculés._ Zack…_

_« Mais pourtant, il t'a tout donné. »_

Il aperçut la chevelure de Zack. Il passa ses doigts efféminés entre ses mèches. Il sentait le mur glacé de la pièce, le bois agressif lui dévorer le dos. Zack était si fort. Le désir de son fantôme avait toujours été identique au siens. Ses douces étreintes étaient belles.

_« Cet homme…N'est-ce pas Dieu ? »_

Les cheveux de Zack se mirent à pousser. Très vite. Cloud voulut voir son visage. Mais sa langue lapait son oreille, et prenait ses sens. Il ne pouvait voir sa face. Ses traits. Cloud serra sa chevelure. Elle était argentée.

_« Affronterais-tu celui qui t'a donné la vie, et qui a voulu te la reprendre ? »_

Son souffle était grave. Puissant. Cloud retint un cri. Un cri excité, un cri honteux. Il le sentait prêt.

_« Sephiroth. »_

L'entrejambe de Cloud était brûlant. On l'empoigna fermement. Et…

_« Tu n'as jamais été capable de te mentir Cloud… »_

Sephiroth était là. Le regard de Cloud, larmoyant et détrôné était violent. Voilé par le plaisir. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Cloud se laissa aimer. Il serra les poings, comme pris au piège. Un piège qu'il s'était lui-même tendu, et dans lequel il avait adoré tomber. Il expira, et les lèvres de Sephiroth possédaient son cou, ses lèvres.

_« Et…Tu dois déjà savoir… »_

Il était en lui.

_« Que la dernière personne dont tu devras te venger… »_

Cloud n'en pouvait déjà plus.

_« C'est de toi. »_

_« Prends la vie de ton Dieu. »_

_« Puisqu'il a pris l'âme de Zack. »_

_« Mais n'oublie pas ton cœur. Puisqu'il bat autant pour ton Dieu…Que pour lui. »_

Les yeux de Cloud s'étaient ouverts. Son pouls était frémissant. Il tourna la tête vers Tifa et se redressa en vitesse. Elle était profondément endormie, la lune était toujours dans le ciel. Cloud sentait sa verge tendue. Il passa une main contre son sexe, c'en était douloureux. Il se mordit les lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de Sephiroth. Et à chaque fois, le malaise était d'autant plus grand. Son inconscient devenait alors son plus grand ennemi, et ses pensées le troublaient encore plus. Il serra son emprise contre son entrejambe.

Cloud se leva. Tout en lenteur, il passa la pièce de soie noire contre ses lèvres. Il se fit un nœud derrière la nuque. Il passa ses gants.

Il fut deux heures du matin lorsque Cloud quitta la chambre.

La lame de son sabre était stridente, un son éclatant. Elle luisait à la lune, telle une princesse.

_Jour 1_

Les premières lueurs du jour éclairaient les toits du palais d'Edo. Les timides oiseaux chantaient. Les fleurs étaient joueuses et satinées. Il n'y avait pas de vent, aucune brise, pas un alizé. Seulement le silence de l'aube, et sa beauté fragile.

Les pans du kimono de Genesis se frottaient lentement au papier de riz de la chambre d'Angeal. Genesis entra à l'intérieur. Ses yeux étaient plissés par la fatigue, il avait peu dormi cette nuit, et son corps était pris par les courbatures.

- Alors Angeal, murmura-t-il, on dort encore ?

Genesis s'approcha à pas lents. La silhouette d'Angeal lui tournait le dos. Il dormait.

- J'ai des raisons d'avoir du mal à me réveiller, moi mais toi…

Il retint un éclat de rire et tapota le dos d'Angeal de la pointe du pied une première fois.

- Angeal.

Le sourire de Genesis s'effaça. Jamais son coéquipier n'avait eu un sommeil aussi lourd… Il s'accroupit.

_Angeal…_

Le regard de Genesis s'agrandit.

Un cri brisa le jour.

Sephiroth se figea.

« Genesis ? »

Il empoigna son sabre et courut en direction des quartiers d'Angeal. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu la voix de Genesis. Oui. C'était son hurlement. Il écarta brutalement la porte coulissante et entra. Genesis se tenait le crâne entre les mains, le regard fixe. Il avait reculé, à moitié écroulé sur le sol. Il tremblait. Sephiroth s'avança dans la pièce en lenteur.

Il observa le visage de Genesis. Avait-il vu un esprit malfaisant ?

Il aperçut Angeal. Il était allongé sur son futon, les yeux grands ouverts. Son abdomen était ouvert. Une plaie béante était là au centre. Son regard était vide.

Aussitôt, Sephiroth se tourna vers Genesis.

- _C'est toi qui as fait ça ?_ murmura-t-il.

Doucement, Genesis hocha la tête. Négativement.

- Il…Il était… Sephiroth…

Genesis saisit le bas du kimono de Sephiroth, le serra.

_« Angeal a été tué. »_

Le capitaine Lazard croisa les bras. Il était assis à la table basse, agenouillé en silence. Il scrutait le capitaine des sections, Sephiroth. Il y avait aussi Genesis. Ses Turks, dont le jeune Tseng et la seule femme du Bakemono, Cissnei. Son visage doux semblait grave à cet instant. Les trois « chiens de garde », chargés de la surveillance des lieux la nuit venue étaient nerveux, debout devant les grandes portes de la pièce. Ils regardaient Lazard, hésitants.

- Yazoo. Loz. Kadaj.

Les hommes se redressèrent, en retenant leur souffle.

- Pourquoi ? J'attends des explications. Vous avez tout intérêt à être convaincants.

Lazard croisa les bras, scrutant les hommes derrière ses lunettes. Son regard était perçant et droit.

- Nous avons entendu quelque chose oui, dit Kadaj en évitant de regarder le capitaine, mais…

- _Mais ?_

- Mais nous n'avons pas donné l'alerte.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir. Si l'alerte avait été donnée à temps, Angeal serait encore en vie.

La voix de Lazard était puissante.

- Les quartiers étaient vides, ajouta Yazoo la voix tremblante, nous avons vérifié chaque recoin, chaque chambre. Capitaine, il n'y avait rien, rien à signaler.

Silence.

- J'ai examiné la blessure d'Angeal, ajouta Sephiroth.

Lazard tourna les yeux vers lui.

- C'est une lame de sabre qui a ôté la vie de notre frère. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Le coupable est donc…

- L'un d'entre nous, coupa Sephiroth en se redressant.

Il regarda Genesis avec insistance.

- Cette lame … Seul un sabre de samouraï du palais d'Edo aurait pu tuer aussi facilement.


	5. Chapitre quatre

雲 の 復讐

_Kumo no Fukushyuu_

Troisième chapitre : _Un corps sous les cerisiers_

Jour 1

Lazard ne quitta pas Sephiroth du regard. La voix du capitaine du Bakemono avait glacé l'air. La violence de ses mots avait subjugué les présents dirigeants des quartiers du palais. Un frisson brisa l'échine du jeune Kadaj, un des gardiens. Il passa une main à ses lèvres, outré.

- Ces accusations sont très graves, Sephiroth.

- Je n'ai accusé personne, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers l'homme assis.

Leurs regards étaient si profonds l'un et l'autre.

- La logique voudrait qu'une pomme pourrisse par le ver qu'elle porte. Avant de porter nos soupçons vers l'extérieur je…

- Les chinois, coupa Genesis, _nous sommes en pleine guerre_. Bientôt, Edo sera forcé d'ouvrir ses portes au monde, et alors le Nihon pourra dire adieu à toute sa beauté et à sa force. Je suis sûr que c'est une provocation.

- Ils seraient partis sans laisser de message ? s'interrogea Tseng alors très silencieux jusque-là, s'ils avaient voulu qu'on réagisse, ils auraient tout fait pour signer leur acte. Angeal a été tué trop discrètement.

- La question qu'il faut donc se poser maintenant, soupira Genesis,… Est-ce qu'Angeal avait des ennemis ?

Un silence malsain suivit la question. Chacun se scrutait, comme si l'assassin était parmi eux.

La jeune Cissnei baissa le regard.

- Angeal a toujours été très calme avec ses subordonnés, déclara-t-elle, son respect et ses valeurs lui ont valu une réputation d'or.

- Il nous faut retracer les évènements de la nuit passée, suggéra Lazard, mais pour cela, nous devrons interroger tous les membres du Bakemono. Et le temps de trouver le criminel, il se pourrait qu'il se trouve une autre victime, ou pire : qu'il s'enfuit sans avoir reçu de châtiment.

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

- Kadaj, somma Lazard, va nous chercher Reno et Rude. J'ai besoin de la section des Turks au complet. Leurs témoignages peuvent être décisifs.

- Le shogun a été prévenu ? demanda Sephiroth.

Le capitaine eut un geste négatif. Il passa une main à ses lunettes, les retira. Kadaj quitta la pièce sans attendre.

- Rufus-sama ne doit pas savoir. Cela bouleverserait tout ce en quoi il croit. Sa confiance en nous est sans limite. Qui plus est…

Lazard s'interrompit. Il joint ses mains, et garda le silence.

- La maladie le paralyse. _Il n'arrive pas à la contrôler_.

Genesis esquissa un sourire malicieux, qui n'échappa pas à Sephiroth.

- Et il n'est pas le seul. _Personne n'arrive à la contrôler_.

- Genesis.

Les portes s'ouvrèrent. Deux hommes apparurent, l'un d'entre eux avait une carrure impressionnante. Sa peau foncée était cachée par l'imposant kimono des membres du Bakemono. L'autre, bien plus mince avait une allure presque désinvolte, et décontractée. Sa chevelure était retenue en arrière, et ses mèches écarlates implosaient en épis.

- On nous a demandé, disait le roux d'une voix claironnante.

- Reno, l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, trancha Lazard.

Le dénommé Reno soupira.

- Ton attitude légère est déplacée. Un de nos plus brillants soldats est mort cette nuit.

- Excusez-moi…

- Asseyez-vous. Je vous ai fait venir, tous pour une bonne raison. Nous devons démasquer le tueur. Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz ont dit être les seuls à avoir remarqué quelque chose, sans avoir donné l'alerte. Mais, nos récits vont s'entrecroiser les uns les autres, pour dresser un tableau final. Une toile qui va nous être précieuse, si chacun nous livre la vérité.

« Genesis. »

Genesis retint un rire. Sephiroth tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

- Sephiroth vous racontera bien mieux que moi. Nous ne nous sommes pas quitté de la nuit.

- Nous avons discuté toute la nuit, Genesis et moi, ajouta Sephiroth d'une voix glacée, si tard, qu'il s'est endormi dans ma chambre, près de mon futon. Nous parlions littérature. Arts…

_La nuit sanglante_

_Récit véridique de Sephiroth, capitaine du Bakemono – section des samouraïs, hauts gradés, et de Genesis Rhapsodos, lieutenant du Bakemono._

Genesis avait inspiré de la fumée. Il se tenait sur le côté, allongé sur le sol. La souillure de l'opium brûlait sa gorge et sa langue pâteuse. Il souffla lentement, les yeux clos. La pipe, taillée dans l'os lui avait été offerte, des mains du shogun.

- Un jour, le dragon t'aura Genesis.

- Je l'attends patiemment.

- Le _don divin _ne te suffit donc pas ? Ne t'ajoute pas de souffrance supplémentaire.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Genesis, toi tu n'as jamais souffert de ça…

Sephiroth caressa la chevelure de Genesis. Le crâne du samouraï reposait sur ses cuisses, couvertes par les pans du kimono.

- Le shogun dit que tu es un élu de la Déesse.

Genesis se retourna sur le dos, leva les doigts vers le visage de Sephiroth, qu'il caressa.

Sephiroth saisit la main de Genesis.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Je n'ai pas assez fumé pour me perdre, tu sais.

- Tu as assez fumé pour tout le monde ici, trancha Sephiroth.

- Prends-moi au lieu de dire des conneries.

Sephiroth retint un soupir. Il observa le beau visage de Genesis. Les veines de son cou avaient doublés ce mois-ci.

- Genesis…

- Quoi ?

Le capitaine saisit son cou, jetant d'un geste de la main la pipe à opium. Il inspecta de plus près son cou. Genesis sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Tu dégénères… ?

Genesis repoussa brutalement Sephiroth. Il se redressa, cachant son cou.

- Non ! NON ! NON C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI !

- Arrête de hurler !

Sephiroth se redressa, et le lieutenant en furie poussa la porte coulissante en ramassant sa pipe. Il percuta une silhouette, massive et familière.

- Que…Angeal qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire qu'écouter aux portes, putain ?

Angeal haussa les sourcils. Il leva la tête en regardant vers les bois, puis observa la pipe à opium que tenait Genesis.

- Si le shogun te voyait…

- Le shogun n'est pas là, trancha Genesis en tentant de retrouver son calme.

Ses pupilles étaient devenues verticales. Il souffrait de douleurs aux tempes. Il se tint le front, gémissant. Il fut sur le point de s'évanouir. Angeal le soutint.

- _Genesis…_

- Lâche-moi !

Il tendait les bras pour se protéger de l'aide qu'on voulait lui apporter. Sephiroth coulissa lentement l'ouverture. Angeal leva le visage vers lui.

- _Il dégénère ?_

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

- Il est comme ça depuis deux mois on dirait, fit remarquer Angeal. Quelle erreur…Quelle horrible erreur… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le shogun a-t-il donc fait ça ?...

- Ne pose pas de question, Angeal, lorsque tu en connais la triste réponse.

Sephiroth s'avança. Il s'accroupit, saisit Genesis le rapportant contre son torse. Il le porta sans difficulté, il avait perdu connaissance. Angeal fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne pourrais pas le sauver, dit lentement Sephiroth.

Angeal baissa les yeux. Sephiroth lui tourna le dos, rentrant à l'intérieur pour coucher Genesis sur son propre futon.

- Parfois, je me demande pourquoi nous nous battons.

Le grand capitaine aux cheveux argentés cessa de marcher. Il se retourna vers son frère d'armes.

- Nous protégeons ce que nous avons.

- Qu'avons-nous, Sephiroth ? Dis-le-moi. Je n'arrive pas à voir. Tout ce que je vois, c'est la _maladie_. Sans nous, les cerisiers continueront de fleurir. Ils se logeront sous nos corps, entre les racines des arbres.

Sephiroth déposa Genesis. Il le couvrit d'un fin drap, caressant brièvement sa joue.

- J'ai tout perdu, continua Angeal.

- Tu ne pouvais faire autrement.

La chevelure argentée de l'homme tombait en cascade contre ses puissantes épaules.

- Nous avons... Un cœur.

Angeal ne dit rien.

_Ainsi fut la vérité_

Lazard hocha la tête.

- Vous avez donc beaucoup discuté. Vous n'avez pas aperçu Angeal ce soir-là ?

- Non, répondit Sephiroth.

- Sephiroth a tout dit, il me semble…

Le capitaine croisa les bras.

- _Je vois_. Cissnei ? Vous avez l'air bien pâle tout à coup.

- Non, capitaine.

Sa voix était pourtant claire. Mais, quelque chose dans son regard. Quelque chose…

_Elle savait ?_

- Je vous écoute Cissnei.

- Hier soir, j'ai assisté aux festivités dans la grande salle. J'ai rejoint mes appartements très tôt dans la soirée.

Tseng ferma les yeux.

_La nuit sanglante_

_Récit véridique de Cissnei, lieutenant des Turks : serviteurs des samouraïs, et du shogun Rufus Shinra, sous les ordres de Tseng. _

Cissnei n'avait jamais eu de porter les sabres de ses frères. Sa présence avait été jugée miraculeuse par le peuple, toujours abasourdi par la présence d'une femme à la cour d'Edo. Ils la prenaient souvent pour une danseuse ou une adoratrice de l'art. Sa formation l'obligeait cependant à suivre des leçons de vie, et Cissnei avait su lire dès l'âge de quatre ans. Précoce et très intelligente, ses dons de déduction avaient plu au shogun. Mais, jamais sa requête n'avait été satisfaite.

Ce soir, elle quitta la grande salle des festivités où elle avait aperçu pour la première fois les nouvelles geishas de la cour d'Edo. Elles avaient été exceptionnelles, mais l'une d'entre elles l'avait particulièrement troublée. Au cœur de la nuit, particulièrement claire elle suivit le chemin lumineux des lampions en contournant le long couloir des chambres des samouraïs héroïques de la cour, puis elle se figea. Ses yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par _cette _chambre en particulier.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis se hâta. Elle s'approcha de la chambre d'Angeal.

Cissnei ne savait si elle était là. Mais, elle espérait la trouver. Il savait qu'Angeal portait rarement sa lame, trop épaisse et trop large pour un port quotidien. Elle pénétra la chambre en silence, retenant son souffle. La lame était là, au fond de la pièce. Elle marcha doucement vers elle. L'épée d'Angeal. Si belle… Elle la toucha du bout des doigts, la porta. Elle était très lourde. Cissnei la brandit. Malgré sa force physique amoindrie, elle sut la manier une fois, deux fois. Elle esquissa un bref sourire, heureuse pour si peu.

« NON ! NON C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »

Cissnei fit tomber l'épée au sol, recula en vitesse. Elle sortit de la chambre, et courut vers les bois. Elle entendit une porte coulisser brutalement. Elle se cacha derrière un des arbres.

_« Que…Angeal qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire qu'écouter aux portes, putain ? »_

Cissnei passa une main à ses joues. Et si Angeal l'avait vue ? Son cœur battait la chamade. Et cette voix… C'était Genesis, non ?

_« Si le shogun te voyait… »_

_« Le shogun n'est pas là. »_

Elle entendait des bruissements. Elle prit la fuite.

- Où cours-tu, Cissnei ?

Son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Elle cessa de marcher.

_ « Tseng »_

_Ainsi fut la vérité._

Cissnei hocha la tête.

- Et tu n'as rien aperçu de suspect ? As-tu vu Angeal ?

- _Non_.

Tseng fixait Cissnei. Elle évitait son regard.

- Je vois, dit Lazard, on dirait que vos témoignages ne vont rien apporter… Si j'ai bien compris… _Aucun de vous n'a aperçu Angeal de la soirée ?_

Le silence. Profond et dérangeant.


	6. Chapitre cinq

雲 の 復讐

_Kumo no Fukushyuu_

Quatrième chapitre : _La vérité n'existe pas_

Jour 2

Cloud s'habilla. Il fit glisser la soie de son kimono rouge contre sa peau blanche, l'air absent. Il coiffa sa chevelure, lentement. Les premiers rayons de lumière avaient illuminé son regard, d'un bleu clair. La soirée avait été agitée. Le meurtre d'Angeal était au cœur de toutes les discussions, et les festivités avaient été suspendues. Il poussa un bref soupir, en sentant le vent se lever. Une pluie violente s'était mise à tomber au dehors, agressive. Il entendit distinctement le tonnerre gronder au loin, il avait fait bien trop chaud ces derniers jours. Il passa une main à ses joues.

« Cloud ? »

- Tifa…Je t'ai déjà dit. Ici, il ne faut pas m'appeler comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le demande. D'accord ?

Tifa hocha la tête.

- Le bruit court, depuis hier que le second lieutenant de l'unité aurait été tué… C'est…_Tellement_… Pourquoi faut-il que tout cela se passe lorsque nous avons trouvé le moyen de survivre à la guerre ?

Il y avait beaucoup de tristesse dans la voix de Tifa. Cloud se retourna.

- Oui, _j'ai entendu_, dit-il faiblement.

- Nous sommes en danger à la cour. Tout n'est que danger ici. Je perds foi en notre pays…

Tifa s'avança vers Cloud. Il tendit les bras et elle se blottit contre son _frère_. Il caressa sa chevelure noire.

- Tu as une idée de ce qui nous attend ? demandait-elle la voix chagrinée.

- J'ai une idée en effet.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, intriguée.

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux jours, pendant la nuit ?

Cloud ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes.

- Je veillais sur toi, prêt à égorger quiconque voudrait te faire du mal.

_La nuit sanglante_

_Récit véridique de Cloud Strife, geisha de talent infiltrée, perle de la cour d'Edo, et ancien lieutenant des héros du Bakemono. _

Cloud était sorti de sa chambre. Il avait regardé la lune une dernière fois, le sabre en main. Il avait rejoint les bois. Ils étaient calmes, paisibles. Il s'y était souvent promené, par le passé. Il respirait l'odeur de la petite forêt, les yeux humides par son rêve et le corps encore chaud. Il serra son sabre, fixement attaché à sa taille. Il marchait en véritable félin, sûr de lui.

Un bruit avait alerté son attention. Il avait scruté les troncs. Une silhouette s'était dessinée et avançait vers lui. Cloud tourna la tête.

Un homme était là. Aux cheveux tirés en arrière, rabattus et attachés. Cloud ne l'avait jamais vu, c'était certainement un nouveau haut-gradé. Son insigne montrait qu'il était important oui… De là où il était, Cloud ne voyait pas tout. Il venait de grimper en haut d'un arbre, et apercevait le regroupement des quartiers des samouraïs dits héroïques. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme. Il l'avait aperçu aux festivités, mais brièvement. Son nom… Il attendit de longues minutes, et l'étrange personnage disparut. Il s'était approché des chambres réservées à Cloud et Tifa, visiblement. Cloud avait poussé un soupir de soulagement et avait sauté de l'arbre.

Il s'était très bien réceptionné, et avait couru. Il observa les arches et décorations. Il reconnut immédiatement la chambre de Sephiroth, pour y avoir passé plusieurs nuits blanches. Il serra les poings, en entendant des pas. Il fonça vers la chambre la plus écartée, sur la gauche. Sans réfléchir, il s'y faufila. Les festivités étaient terminées depuis au moins une heure, mais d'autres célébrations se faisaient, et les samouraïs parlaient de l'avenir du pays autour de quelques verres de saké. Il fut attentif aux sons. Les pas se rapprochaient de lui. L'avait-on vu ? Il se dirigea vers l'armoire du fond, remarquant l'extraordinaire épée d'Angeal posée à côté. Son souffle fut coupé.

« C'est donc la chambre d'Angeal…Comment ai-je pu en douter ? »

Cloud entra dans l'armoire. A cet instant, il entendit la porte coulisser. Les pas avançaient encore vers l'armoire. Le cœur de Cloud saignait, de peur qu'on le découvre, de peur qu'on l'arrête trop tôt. Non. Il serra le sabre contre lui, les yeux furtifs. Il ne voyait rien. Il se concentrait sur ce qu'il entendait. Sur ces pas. L'épée d'Angeal… Elle avait senti un claquement tout contre l'armoire. Prêt à se battre, les veines de ses mains implosaient.

Un cri.

« NON ! NON C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »

L'épaisse lame. Elle venait de tomber, Cloud retint son souffle. On courait pour s'échapper. Ainsi, Cloud poussa doucement les portes de l'armoire. Il aperçut une fine silhouette au travers du papier de riz, courir droit devant. Ainsi, n'était-il pas le seul à errer sans autorisation, dans les quartiers des héros ? Il tendit l'oreille. On discutait au loin. Il s'approcha à pas furtifs, derrière la porte coulissante.

- Que…Angeal qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire qu'écouter aux portes, putain ?

Cloud baissa le regard, scrutant la pureté de sa lame. Angeal était là.

- Si le shogun te voyait…

- Le shogun n'est pas là, trancha Genesis en tentant de retrouver son calme.

- _Genesis…_

- Lâche-moi !

Cloud ne comprenait pas. Il savait seulement qu'il y avait du mouvement, du grabuge au dehors. Tout se bousculait, dans son esprit. Le visage d'Angeal lui était présent en tête. Il pensait à son sourire, lorsqu'il l'avait vu au bras _de son propre frère, Zack_. Ainsi, Cloud n'aurait pas le temps de lui demander…_Pourquoi ?_

_« Angeal. Tu nous aimais tant. »_

« _Il dégénère ? »_

« Il est comme ça depuis deux mois on dirait. Quelle erreur…Quelle horrible erreur… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le shogun a-t-il donc fait ça ?... »

_« Angeal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas préféré sauver ton frère plutôt que de bafouer ton honneur de pion du shogun ? »_

Cloud se plaqua contre le mur, près de l'entrée. Il ferma les yeux.

_« Tu aimais tellement Zack. »_

« J'ai tout perdu »

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était brûlant, et il pleurait.

_« Mais ce jour-là, tu as pris sa vie. »_

_« Mais, tu as mal pris la mienne. »_

_« Je suis désolé. Mais, je dois le faire. »_

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées, interminables et insupportables. Et lorsqu'Angeal pénétra sa chambre, il ne ferma pas derrière lui. On prit le soin de le faire à sa place. Il fit un léger mouvement de recul, mais son souffle fut coupé. Il eut un sursaut, léger et malade. Angeal avait entrouvert les lèvres, _comme pour parler_. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il baissa les yeux vers l'acier d'une lame, et elle traversait son abdomen. Angeal s'écroula en douceur, premièrement à genoux.

Cloud retira la lame d'un geste sec et rapide, contournant le héros. Ainsi, pouvait-il voir son visage illuminé par un rayon de la lune. _Ses yeux…_

« Cloud… ? »

- _Angeal, il est temps d'aller dormir pour toi. Endors-toi, et va t'expliquer avec Zack_.

Angeal ferma les yeux, une main plaquée contre sa plaie, d'où le sang jaillissait. Un sang foncé. _La mort._

Cloud avait tiré le corps d'Angeal jusqu'au futon. Il l'avait recouvert de son drap, et l'avait légèrement tourné. Angeal était lourd. Très lourd, et grandiose. Une machine de guerre. Le visage de Cloud était en souffrance. Il observa sa première démarche, vers une vengeance réelle. La délivrance était absente. Il ne ressentit aucune joie. Aucune fierté. Seulement l'odeur du sang, qui avait atteint ses narines.

_Ainsi fut la vérité._

Jour 2

L'infirmerie des quartiers du Bakemono était rustre. Une ouverture vers l'extérieur permettait au soleil de rentrer à l'intérieur et d'éclairer le médecin. Quelques instruments de médecine, rapporté par les hollandais et les français avant la fermeture totale des portes du Nihon au monde étaient posés sur une étagère. Il y avait une paire de ciseaux, et quelques linges propres et stérilisés. Mais, le docteur n'était pas là, aujourd'hui. C'était Lazard, en personne qui examinait son malade. Et, le patient en question était…

_« Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire du shogun. » _

Genesis baissa le regard.

- Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais lui rendre grâce… Et si j'en ai envie, dit-il le regard vide.

Du sang coulait de ses lèvres. Il toussait. Il toucha sa bouche, examina son doigt.

- Qui sait, je vais probablement me transformer en monstre en pleine cérémonie… Il n'attend que ça paraît-il…

- Le Seigneur Rufus Shinra n'a jamais désiré ce qui t'arrive à toi, et ce qui est arrivé à Angeal, dit Lazard.

- Pourtant, il savait à quoi il s'exposait. Et ce dès le début de ses manipulations malsaines…

Il tâtait les veines, au cou de Genesis. Il était allongé, près d'une fenêtre qui éclairait sa peau. Torse nu, il regardait les gestes de Lazard. Ce dernier écoutait les battements de son cœur.

- Ta dégénérescence est sévère. Il va falloir que tu quittes le palais d'ici très peu de temps…

- J'en ai pour combien de temps ?

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant la mort.

Lazard baissa les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, passa une main à son crâne. Il semblait très gêné. Son regard glacé était désolé et il était évident qu'il savait. Genesis allait dégénérer complètement d'ici l'aube.

- _Genesis…_

- Le shogun… N'a jamais été sincère avec nous. Il l'a su. Il nous fait passer pour des erreurs… Mais, comme le Bakemono le stipule… C'est dans nos gènes. Nous sommes des monstres. A en devenir. Mais, une chose a échappé à son contrôle. Et nous sommes obligés de vivre avec.

- Le shogun l'a fait dans le seul but de doter le pays d'une arme extrême et puissante. Il avait foi en vous, c'est pourquoi il vous a offert ce _don divin_.

- C'est pourtant évident, répliqua Genesis en se redressant, que le seul qui profite à cette expérience grotesque est Sephiroth. Il est le seul à avoir été capable d'encaisser, et à ne faire plus qu'un avec le _don_. Et…Pendant ce temps là… Je meurs. Lentement. Mais sûrement.

Lazard montrait rarement son malaise. Mais il était clair que les mots qu'avaient choisis Genesis étaient les bons. Il se tourna, prêt à sortir de la salle.

- Le shogun a toujours cru bien faire, pour le bien de son peuple et de ses défenseurs. Mais, le jour où je deviendrai un monstre, pourra-t-il me contrôler ? Fera-t-il appel à Sephiroth pour me détruire, quand je serai trop dangereux pour l'univers tout entier ?

- Il vous a choisi. Toi, Angeal et Sephiroth, car il était persuadé que l'un d'entre vous saurait ne faire qu'un avec la Déesse. Comme tu l'as dit… L'un d'entre vous a réussi. Et il ne s'agit clairement pas de toi.

Genesis observait au dehors.

- Vous n'étiez pas là, _Lazard-sama_, hein ? Vous n'étiez même pas à la cour d'Edo… Vous deviez être encore un enfant, comme nous.

Lazard toucha la porte coulissante. Il s'arrêta dans son élan, tourna la tête, tendit l'oreille.

- Je me souviens du don divin. Je me souviens de cette journée.

Il n'y avait rien au dehors, à part la pluie, qui venait de cesser. Un rayon de soleil avait brutalement atteint sa peau fragile, et il en fut ébloui. Les larmes coulèrent. Il se protégea la face, continua de parler.

- Nous avions six ou sept ans. Et on nous donna ce don. Il s'agissait d'une _pomme dorée_.

Le soleil se fit plus clément. Il pu regarder Lazard droit dans les yeux.

_« Rufus Shinra était jeune lui aussi. C'est son père qui nous en a fait cadeau. Le malheureux…A eu la mauvaise idée de goûter la pomme, tout comme nous. Il l'a même offerte à son propre fils après avoir croqué la peau d'or de l'étrange fruit que nous avions là… La légende disait qu'un seul fruit pousserait sur ce pommier, une fois que le Nihon serait en danger. Alors, un seul être. Un être unique et extraordinaire…Pourrait se délecter du fruit, pour ne faire plus qu'un avec la Déesse Amaterasu. Il deviendrait un Dieu. Mais, goûter au fruit avait un prix. Celui d'une vie courte, ou perturbée par des métamorphoses monstrueuses. Si on n'est pas l'élu de la Déesse, nous devenons ….Ses démons. » _

Le capitaine Lazard connaissait déjà l'histoire. Mais, un frisson lui avait brisé l'échine.

- N'attends pas la mort, Genesis. Protège ce qu'il te reste, dit-il d'une voix faible.

- Que me reste-t-il, capitaine ? murmura Genesis.

Lazard aurait pu répondre. Il ne fit rien. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot, et Genesis resta figé comme une poupée éventrée. Sa peine fut immense, et ses yeux le faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Il pria la Déesse de lui accorder une faveur en ces temps sombres. Celui d'assister une dernière fois à l'anniversaire du shogun.

_Sa prière fut entendue._


	7. Sixième chapitre

雲 の 復讐

_Kumo no Fukushyuu_

Sixième chapitre : L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos

Jour 2

_L'anniversaire du shogun Rufus Shinra_

"_Shunran no hana torisutsuru kumo no naka."_

« Je cueille des fleurs d'orchis au printemps,

Et les jette

Dans les nuages… »

Par le passé, Cloud avait déjà fêté l'anniversaire de Rufus Shinra. Il l'avait servi, pendant dix ans. Dix anniversaires. Dix cérémonies qui se ressemblaient beaucoup. Seul l'état du shogun évoluait. Désormais, il était presque incapable de se tenir debout, et prenait soin de cacher sa peau, atteinte par l les épaisses veines de ceux qui ont dégénéré, par la pomme d'or. Ses apparitions en public étaient rares. Inexistantes. A la manière de l'empereur, Rufus était entouré de paravents, ainsi que de ses serviteurs, _les Turks_. Cloud ignorait si le shogun pouvait connaître pire, si son état pouvait s'aggraver tant il avait connu Rufus en piteux état. Il passait de la poudre claire à ses joues, on lui avait demandé de porter un habit spécial. Tifa procédait à la même toilette, au même moment. Le palais était à quelques lieux de leurs chambres. Cloud réfléchissait.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

Cloud observa Tifa dans le reflet du miroir.

- A ce soir, répondit-il calmement en se maquillant les yeux de noir.

- Alors tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de grands espoirs pour ce soir, souffla Tifa en un soupir, tu as toujours cette même expression _Kumo_ !

Elle se retint de rire, mais paraissait vraiment inquiète.

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux ici. On s'était pourtant juré de devenir heureux, non ? Tous les deux.

Cloud hocha la tête. Il adressa un faible sourire à Tifa. Elle fut soulagée.

Elle ne saurait jamais, et ne pouvait savoir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait confier aux personnes qu'on voulait protéger du malheur. Cloud le savait. Et, lorsque sa toilette fut impeccable, il mit son large chapeau à voile.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Rufus Shinra. »

L'on riait. Les festivités étaient colorées, les boissons alléchantes. .Les plats étaient multiples, disposés le long d'une table infiniment grande. De quoi nourrir tout le peuple japonais, qui crevait de faim. Une musique résonnait, puissante et agréable. Les danses étaient distinguées, calculées. Tout était su d'avance pour le plaisir du shogun. Assis sur un large siège, il ne pouvait voir. Une longue et large cape cachait son hideuse apparence dégénérée. Seules ses mains persistaient, blanches comme celles d'un mort. Elles tenaient le siège, mais personne ne les voyait. Un paravent avait été dressé.

Et puis, il y avait les _Turks_. Ils étaient une unité très récente. La garde rapprochée du shogun, et les serviteurs directs des samouraïs. Dans leurs habits stricts et sombres, ils ressemblaient à des statues, dans un palais qui vivait du bonheur d'avoir un shogun encore en vie.

_Mais pour combien de temps encore ? _

Le sol, aux décorations rouges et d'or était immaculé. L'on se poussa avec élégance.

_- Shinra-sama_, shogun du Nihon… Aujourd'hui est un jour béni par la déesse Amaterasu, puisqu'il s'agit de votre anniversaire.

Le capitaine Lazard se courba, bien bas. Et on l'imita. Tous furent en position de soumission, y compris le capitaine de l'unité des Bakemono, Sephiroth. Un silence royal s'ensuivit. Les musiciens étaient en admiration.

- Nous nous battrons, et résisterons aux ennemis de nos terres, en votre nom, et au nom de l'honneur !

- Angeal est absent, dit Rufus Shinra d'une voix puissante.

Alors, sans que personne ne puisse s'y attendre, la silhouette du shogun derrière les paravents se leva. La foule retenait son souffle. Les Turks paniquèrent. Rufus Shinra s'écarta et fit face à la foule, laissant tomber sa longue traîne en soie qui couvrait son visage et son corps. Il portait un kimono gris, et clair. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient tous imaginé, Rufus Shinra avait conservé toute la beauté de sa jeunesse. Cependant, d'importantes veines avait attaqué sa nuque, son cou et son regard était si pâle qu'il n'avait presque plus de couleur.

- _Angeal est décédé, Shinra-sama._

_- _Quand ?

Sa voix était glaciale_. _

_- _Il y a deux jours. En pleine nuit.

Rufus baissa le regard. Le shogun observa ses Turks, qui évitèrent de croiser ses deux pupilles meurtrières.

- Comment ?

- Il a été _assassiné_.

Genesis serrait les poings.

- Le tueur erre toujours, ajouta le capitaine Lazard, mais Sephiroth et Genesis retrouveront sa trace avant qu'un nouveau meurtre n'ait lieu.

- On dirait que vous avez établi un profil du meurtrier… Un…Membre du Bakemono, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

Tseng ne dit rien. Cissnei, à ses côtés était bouche bée. Rufus Shinra s'avança, descendant les marches qui menaient à lui.

- Capitaine, de quoi aviez-vous peur ? De me tuer avant l'heure, puisque les miennes sont comptées ? Votre faute pourrait vous valoir très cher, si je n'étais pas aussi…_Clément_. Retrouvez-moi le meurtrier. Demain, avant le coucher du soleil. Ou je vous retire tout pouvoir, à vous et à vos hommes du Bakemono.

Lazard était devenu très pâle. Aurait-il commencé à dégénéré, lui aussi sans s'être délecté de la pomme d'or lui aussi ? Le shogun leva le bras en direction des musiciens.

- Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour jouer ? Je veux les geishas. _Faites les venir !_

Le capitaine recula en douceur, se courba une dernière fois. L'on se mit à danser, de façon totalement artificielle. Il n'y avait pas que les membres du Bakemono ici. Il y avait tout le corps de garde du palais d'Edo, ainsi que les forces de police secrète du shogun. Bénéficiant d'une attention toute particulière, le Bakemono attisait bien des convoitises. Il était envié, et évidemment détesté. La nouvelle avait poussé un vent glacial entre les portes du palais.

Lorsque Cloud et Tifa furent brutalement demandées par les Turks dans une petite pièce où ils s'étaient préparés, on les mena jusqu'à un espace, légèrement surélevé, au sol d'acajou. Tifa était angoissée, elle hésitait sur ses partitions de shamisen, et n'avait pas le talent de Cloud.

- Mais pourtant, le capitaine Lazard nous a demandé de passer juste avant les feux d'artifice, à minuit !

- Changement de programme les filles, dit Reno en les traînant sans aucune délicatesse, le shogun est en colère. Il va falloir que vous vendiez du rêve à tous les hommes d'Edo…En dépit de l'ambiance de mort qui règne là-dedans…

Ils longèrent un petit couloir à peine éclairé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Tifa.

- Le capitaine a dû dire la vérité au sujet d'Angeal…

Reno poussa un soupir, laissa Tifa et Cloud près d'une plateforme qui menait à la grande salle des festivités.

- Le Bakemono est menacé. Ils doivent retrouver l'auteur des faits avant demain, au crépuscule ou le shogun dissoudra le capitaine Lazard et ses hommes.

Le sang de Cloud ne fit qu'un tour. Il serra les poings.

Un rideau les cachait de leur public, et le shogun avait frappé dans les mains_. Silence._

Panique.

Reno activa doucement le fil de coton retenu aux fins rideaux. Le shogun avait regagné son siège, derrière le paravent.

Et on les regardait. _Tifa, Cloud_.

Cloud était sur le point de faire un malaise. Le premier visage qu'il avait aperçu au milieu de cette foule compacte était celui de Sephiroth. Il baissa les yeux. Et Tifa commença à jouer. Cloud s'avança. Il descendit lentement l'estrade, et ses jambes timides frôlèrent son épais kimono. Son visage de poupée était d'autant plus beau qu'il fut maquillé. Lentement, les percussions se firent entendre, accompagnant les prouesses de Tifa. Cloud leva ses bras fins sous les lueurs des bougies faibles et brûlantes. Il tendit le bras vers Sephiroth. Cloud plissa les yeux. Il soutint son regard.

_« Je sais que c'est dangereux. »_

Il tourna sur lui-même.

_« Mais, seul toi m'apportera la paix…Par ta perte, Sephiroth. »_

Cloud s'approcha.

Genesis tourna les yeux vers Sephiroth. Il était sous hypnose. Le lieutenant serra la cuisse de son capitaine.

- _Réveilles-toi_.

Sephiroth serra le poignet de Genesis. Fort. Ce dernier retint un gémissement. Il se défait de son emprise.

_« Il n'aura fallu qu'une danse, qu'une seule danse pour que tu m'oublies. Tu ne me sauveras pas, personne ne le peut. Tu ne vaux rien, rien. »_

Genesis se leva, et quitta le palais, sans un bruit.

Cloud s'approchait des hommes d'Edo. Le capitaine Sephiroth le suivait du regard, sans ciller.

Il s'approchait. De lui.

_« Tu joues très bien…Kumo. »_

_« A voir ton regard, on dirait que tu m'as reconnu. »_

_« Approches-toi encore, je ne te vois pas assez. »_

Cloud se cachait derrière son éventail. Il était plus proche encore. Sa main vernie s'approcha de la joue de Sephiroth, l'effleura un instant.

_« Retiens-moi. »_

Sephiroth saisit la main de Cloud. Les hommes de la cour se regardèrent, choqués par le comportement du capitaine en public. La geisha se retira en douceur.

_« Tu sais qui je suis. »_

_« Je sais qui tu es. »_

Cloud écartait les bras, il avait alors deux éventails. La musique avait atteint son paroxysme.

_« Arrête-moi avant que je ne t'arrête toi. »_

Tifa posa son shamisen. Cloud lança l'éventail en direction de Sephiroth. Il le réceptionna au vol.

_Sourire. _

Alors, minuit approchait.

Et les feux d'artifice aussi.

Genesis était assis, sur les marches qui menaient au palais. Il scrutait la lune, et ses pupilles devenaient lentement verticales. Il ferma les yeux.

- Déesse… _Déesse_… Pourquoi me punis-tu ainsi ?

Il entendit des pas.

- Sephiroth.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il essuya ses larmes.

- Tu m'abandonnes toujours lorsque je suis l'homme le plus seul de cette Terre…

Une main se posa à son épaule. Il la saisit.

- Le capitaine a dit que je devrai quitter le Bakemono d'ici très peu de temps, dit-il d'une faible voix, le Bakemono sera détruit… Tout va bientôt se terminer… Mais toi…Toi tu resteras. Toujours aussi fort. Tu es… La seule personne qui ait réussi à faire battre le cœur d'un homme qui n'a jamais été capable d'aimer.

Genesis serra la main de Sephiroth. Il planta ses ongles dans sa peau blanche.

- Sephiroth ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, tourna doucement la tête. Une lame.

Genesis se redressa, dégaina son sabre. Il fut rapide, et sa joue faiblement entaillée. Il se toucha le visage.

Ce n'était pas Sephiroth. C'était…

- Tu te décides enfin à te montrer au grand jour, Cloud.

Genesis fronça les sourcils. Cloud le contourna.

- Il y a une quantité d'hommes, dans ce palais qui voudraient ta peau.

- Il n'y en a qu'un ici qui veut la tienne. Et ça suffira largement.


	8. Septième chapitre

雲 の 復讐

_Kumo no Fukushyuu_

Septième chapitre : Le nuage se trompait…

Jour 2

_L'anniversaire du shogun Rufus Shinra_

Genesis éclata de rire.

- Tu penses peut-être pouvoir te mesurer à moi ? Allons Cloud. Tu es intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique… Si tu es revenu… C'est que ton intelligence s'est envolée avec ton Zack.

Cloud serra son éventail, un petit déclic retentit. Des lames pointaient à son extrémité. Il tenait aussi un sabre, qu'il avait dérobé pendant la cérémonie.

- Pourquoi ?

Genesis recula, serrant son katana.

- Tu as décidé de te venger ?

- Tu as gardé ton intelligence, conclut Cloud en lui faisant face.

- Ils lanceront les feux d'artifice dans quelques minutes. S'ils te voient, c'en est fini de toi… Tu es inconscient…

Cloud engagea le combat en premier. Genesis contra grâce à l'acier pur de sa lame. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. L'un donnait un coup, l'autre le parait. A une vitesse vertigineuse, le combat gagnait en intensité sous la lune et le vent. Les pétales de cerisier s'envolaient, et les nuages capricieux passaient rapidement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Cloud était attentif. Comme s'il était protégé par la Déesse. Son agilité lui offrait un avantage. Les souffrances et douleurs de Genesis le ralentissaient. Mais, sa hargne et son besoin de supprimer Cloud surpassait son état. Il ressentit beaucoup de haine. Lorsqu'il fut désarmé, Genesis stoppa la lame du sabre de Cloud d'une main.

Il la serra brutalement, repoussa Cloud. Ce dernier fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, et dévala les marches. Genesis n'avait qu'une simple entaille au creux de la main. Sa chevelure volait au vent. Pas à pas il rejoignait Cloud, qui tentait de se relever, là, en bas. Il le scrutait, mort de peur.

_« Non. Pas maintenant. Il ne faut pas…Ne perds pas…Ne… »_

Genesis poussa un cri profond, une fois arrivé en bas des marches. Il s'effondra, tenant son torse. Puis, il s'arracha les cheveux, se tordant de douleur. Sa dégénérescence… Cloud en profita pour dérober le sabre aiguisé de Genesis. L'omoplate de Genesis craqua. Alors, un hurlement encore plus féroce retentit. Un cri… De monstre. Cloud recula, pas à pas. Une aile noire jaillit du dos de Genesis. Ce dernier se redressa en arrière, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Cloud ne le quitta pas des yeux. Le lieutenant du Bakemono n'était plus. Il s'agissait d'une créature, venue des Enfers. Il tourna brusquement sa face sadique vers le jeune Cloud. Il rampait vers lui avec rapidité.

C'était le même visage. Mais il ne le reconnaissait pas. Cloud poussa un cri. Les doigts de Genesis étaient devenus aussi tranchants que ses sabres. D'un seul geste, il coupa la chevelure de Cloud.

_ « Ce sera certainement plus difficile pour toi, Cloud de te cacher ainsi… »_

Genesis poussa un nouveau rire, malsain et puissant. Ils reculaient vers les bois, les arbres tombaient à leur passage. La dégénérescence de Genesis lui conférait de redoutables pouvoirs, mais la souffrance était telle qu'il soufflait comme un démon. Les yeux de Genesis le scrutaient comme des lucioles empoisonnées. La haine. La lune…Cloud esquivait chaque attaque, mais s'essoufflait contrairement à son ennemi.

- _Cloud_, disait Genesis de sa voix de démon grave et inhumaine, laisse-moi abréger tes souffrances ! Ce jour-là, tu aurais dû partir toi aussi… Laisse-moi réparer l'erreur que nous avons commise !

- La seule erreur qui a été commise entre nous, Genesis… C'est que tu sois encore en vie ce soir !

Cloud jeta son éventail tout contre la nuque de Genesis. Ce dernier fut à peine touché. Ils sortaient des bois. Et les premiers feux d'artifice éclairèrent le ciel. D'un coup brut et violent, la première fusée éclaira le noir du ciel d'un rouge sanglant.

- Le shogun doit être triste de ne pas avoir sa geisha près de lui…

Genesis cherchait Cloud du regard. Il venait d'échapper à son attention.

_« Tu vas me planter ta lame dans le dos ? Comme un bon traître Cloud ? »_

Genesis se tourna. Il n'y avait personne. Puis, il se retourna. Lorsque l'autre fusée éclaira le ciel, d'une lueur blanche et pure, Genesis poussa un hurlement. Quelques plumes tombèrent au sol. Des plumes, d'un noir magnifique et impérial. Genesis s'effondra sur le côté, râpant le sol de ses doigts. La douleur était insoutenable, d'une violence si grandiose qu'il ne vit plus. Son aile venait d'être arrachée, et le sang était tout ce qu'il connaissait de la vie désormais. Il embrassait la mort, il l'avait attendue depuis trop longtemps. Et, elle venait à elle à petits pas.

Le sadisme du masque de la mort était sans pitié.

Genesis rampait, cherchant Cloud du regard. Il hurlait son nom. Il lui apparut. Il était contre les roches, à quelques mètres et le regardait, les bras croisés.

- La dégénérescence t'empêche de mourir aussi facilement. Une aile arrachée ne peut te retirer la vie. Pour que tu meures, il faudrait que je te plante ma lame en plein cœur. Tu rejoindrais alors la Déesse, et t'expliquerai avec elle, sur l'ignoble erreur que tu es, et sur cette journée où tu as pris la vie de plusieurs innocents. Es-tu un innocent, Genesis ? Penses-tu que la Déesse m'en voudra de te tuer à mon tour ?

Cloud s'avança sous les nouveaux feux d'artifices. Le spectacle était très beau, et pourtant ignoré. Plus Genesis l'observait, plus il sentait sa haine lui traverser l'âme. C'était désagréable.

- Tu ne sauras jamais, Cloud. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point…A quel point Sephiroth a tout fait pour ta putain de belle gueule… _Tu n'es qu'un_…Qu'un idiot…

Genesis toussa. Il rampait jusqu'à Cloud.

- Tue-moi, dit-il en un murmure, tue-moi je n'ai même plus la force de le faire moi-même, alors fais-le. Tu es venu pour ça non ?

Cloud regardait Genesis. Il était à ses pieds. Genesis tendit les mains vers Cloud. Des mains ensanglantées et tremblantes.

- Offre-moi le don de la déesse, Cloud. Puisque la Déesse n'a jamais voulu de moi…

- Je te l'offrirai. A une seule condition.

Cloud parlait doucement. Il s'était accroupi, face à Genesis.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Genesis toussa de nouveau. Lorsqu'il réussit à respirer convenablement de nouveau, il scruta le sol boueux. Il était si sale… Sa vue était trouble. Il avait du sang plein la gorge. Il avait entendu la question.

_« Pourquoi avez-vous pris ma vie ? La leurs ? …La sienne ? Quelle menace représentait donc Zack aux yeux du Bakemono, et d'Edo ? Pourquoi ?»_

_« Il n'était pas une menace, Cloud. Il était pire que ça.»_

_Au printemps 1860, les cerisiers de la campagne d'Edo étaient en fleurs. Comme à chaque printemps, aussi doux que le baiser d'une femme, aussi léger que le rire d'un enfant. Les fleurs de cerisiers valsaient contre le sol sans un bruit. Les chats des rues étaient endormis, et enfin les mariages étaient célébrés. Et les cœurs se brisaient contre les roches des montagnes. _

_Quartiers du Bakemono, veille du massacre des marié, la soirée fut paisible... _

Cloud pensait à Zack. Songeur, il cueillait les fleurs de cerisiers de la cour. Le soleil se couchait doucement, laissant des auras rouges, annonçant un très beau jour le lendemain. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Qu'il ne pouvait y aller. On allait finir par le repérer, et il était certain que ses contacts avec Zack n'étaient pas bien vus. Cloud n'avait pas de répit, pas une seconde pour se promener et rendre visite à ses amis, puisque le pays était en guerre perpétuelle entre ceux qui voulaient ouvrir les frontières d'Edo, et ceux qui défendaient de pied ferme l'autarcie complète du _Nihon_. Qui plus est, Zack était bien plus qu'un ami. Cette pensée lui faisait peur. Il ignorait comment un simple cœur comme le siens pouvait supporter tant d'amour, tant d'attachement pour deux personnes qui ne se ressemblaient pas. Elles étaient le jour et la nuit. La paix et la guerre. L'eau et le feu. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Sephiroth, si un jour il l'apprenait… Un frisson le prit. Il continua d'admirer les cerisiers, après cette dure journée de labeur. Bientôt, il devrait rejoindre les quartiers de Sephiroth pour passer la nuit auprès de lui. Mais à l'aube, il le quitterait. _Pour toujours_.

Genesis s'entraînait. Sephiroth le regardait. Les bruits du ruisseau qui longeait autrefois leurs chambres étaient délicats.

- Un mariage ? demanda Genesis, et en quoi ça nous regarde ? Le shogun ne sait vraiment plus ce qu'il fait…

Sephiroth croisa les bras.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant. Sache juste que la vie de Cloud est en jeu.

- Cloud…N'est qu'un homme, et sa simple vie ne l'emportera jamais sur le Bakemono. Demain, nous devons nous entraîner pour l'assaut des derniers villages à opium. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Le shogun privilégierait la vie de Cloud à la nôtre ?

- Non, bien sûr.

- Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses… Alors que tu es capitaine ?

Genesis était essoufflé. Il se retourna vers Sephiroth.

- Tu as toujours pensé à ce gamin avant le reste, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?

Sephiroth évalua le regard de Genesis pendant de longues secondes.

- _Tu le sauras tôt ou tard_.

Sephiroth quitta Genesis sur ces mots. L'entraînement reprit. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, Sephiroth aperçut Angeal. Il lisait. C'était très rare… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Sephiroth s'aperçut qu'il lisait un macabre récit, mêlant poésies et famille déchirée.

- Bonsoir Sephiroth, dit Angeal en continuant de lire.

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

- Tu te comportes bien étrangement depuis quelques jours. Quelque chose….N'irait pas ?

Angeal posa le livre à côté de lui.

- Demain, mon frère se marie. Et j'ai l'interdiction du shogun de le voir depuis que j'ai rejoint le Bakemono.

Sa voix était un murmure. Et le capitaine entendait les larmes et le chagrin par-delà ces mots.

- Tout à l'heure, pendant la réunion… Le shogun nous a ordonné de massacrer tous les présents invités. Y compris…

En un souffle meurtri, Angeal prononça son nom.

_« Zack… »_

Sephiroth resta debout. Il observa la souffrance incroyable d'Angeal. Elle lui paralysait les sens. Et pourtant, le capitaine était rarement capable d'empathie. Angeal se passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'épaisse crinière du lieutenant était d'une beauté grandiose.

- Je suis un samouraï, Sephiroth. Je ne devrai pas avoir ces problèmes-là. Je ne devrai pas avoir de cœur.

- Nous nous battons avec notre cœur depuis toujours Angeal. Mais parfois…

Les pétales des cerisiers tombaient plus tôt cette saison.

- Parfois, il faut vivre avec le cœur brisé.

- Je veux quitter le Bakemono.

- Alors nous devrons te tuer. Ou tu devras le faire toi-même.

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

- Personne n'a peur de mourir ici. Nous avons tous peur de la mort _des autres_.

Angeal saisit son livre. Il se redressa, faisant face à Sephiroth. Son imposante carrure lui faisait concurrence.

- Le shogun a dit que… Si le mariage avait lieu… Si les invités y survivaient… Si le marié vivait… Le Nihon…Et le monde entier serait plongé dans les ténèbres. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mon frère serait-il un démon que j'ignore ? Sephiroth…J'ai bien vu ton regard… Tu sais tout. Tu sais pourquoi nous devons tuer ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants. Tu le sais. Pourquoi ne rien dire ? Pourquoi ? Prends-tu plaisir à nous voir dans cet état ? Es-tu un démon toi aussi ?

Sephiroth tourna le regard. Cloud s'approchait de sa chambre. Il avait tourné la tête vers eux.

- _Les ordres…Sont les ordres_. Ne voulais-tu pas voir le _Nihon_ briller hier soir peu en importe les moyens dont tu disposerais ? Angeal. Si nous ne le faisons pas, d'autres le feront. Tu peux déserter. Tu peux désobéir. A ta place, j'en ferai de même…

Le capitaine contourna son lieutenant, rejoignant la chambre. Il cessa de marcher, se retourna une dernière fois vers Angeal.

- Ici, ce sont les autres qui décident de ton avenir et de ton existence, pas toi. Mais… Ne nous leurrons pas. Nous avons un cœur. Il n'appartient qu'à toi… De choisir le cœur…Ou l'honneur de ce pays en guerre… Bonne nuit, Angeal.

Le soleil venait de se coucher pour de bon.

La porte de la chambre de Sephiroth coulissa. La silhouette de Cloud était sous les draps, immobile, dos à l'entrée. Il n'avait pas assisté à la réunion. Il n'avait pas le grade pour. Sephiroth fit coulisser la porte derrière lui, lentement.

- _Vous discutiez avec Angeal_. Je l'ai vu. Il a beaucoup pleuré aujourd'hui. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi les héros se mettent à pleurer ?

Sephiroth se glissa contre Cloud, passant sa longue main à sa hanche chétive. Cloud ne bougea pas, se laissant faire. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse.

- C'est la guerre ?

- En partie, oui.

Cloud était attentif aux caresses de Sephiroth. Il savait que c'étaient les dernières. Il se tourna vers le capitaine, saisit son visage et l'embrassa chaudement. Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient. Le souffle fébrile et excité de Cloud était d'une tendresse infinie. Il y avait une bestialité délicieuse au creux de la respiration de Sephiroth. Un coffre brûlant, glacé. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Cloud sentit l'érection de son maître des sens tout contre sa cuisse. Il l'observa de ses grands yeux bleus. Faisant léviter les draps, Sephiroth approcha ses grandes mains du corps de Cloud. Son bas du ventre était déjà perturbé et troublé par la présence du capitaine. Il écarta les jambes, comme si on lui avait demandé. Sephiroth esquissa un bref sourire et, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Cloud pouvait le voir. Les lèvres de Sephiroth s'accrochèrent à la peau de son cou, Cloud rejeta la tête en arrière. Ses joues pâles devenaient roses, et il serrait les poings. Sephiroth immobilisait doucement les avant-bras innocents de son _élève_ et l'assiégeait par son désir. Leurs bassins scandaleux se percutaient. Cloud poussa un gémissement adorable et adoré.

_« Pourrais-tu te lasser, Cloud de nos ébats ? »_

_« Je sais que je vais devoir vous dire au revoir, Sephiroth-sama. Mon cœur n'a jamais été aussi brisé.»_

Cloud saisit la chevelure de Sephiroth. Il ferma les yeux, les ongles blancs du capitaine allaient contre ses cuisses. Sa respiration saccadée plaisait. Et il jouait avec… La main dominatrice de Sephiroth descendait contre lui, doucement. Cloud se cambra, saisissait les épaules massives de son assaillant. Le kimono avait glissé. Son large torse le surplombait.

- Tu es déjà impatient on dirait, constata Sephiroth en touchant brutalement le sexe humide de Cloud.

_- Sephiroth-sama… _

Sa voix suppliante valait tous les poèmes de Genesis. C'était la plus belle mélodie, de tous les mondes confondus. Elle fusait avec la Déesse et la dépassait par sa beauté. Sephiroth souleva le bassin de Cloud. Il caressa son entrejambe, et connaissait son corps par cœur. Il sut quel mouvement il attendait, quel geste. _Quelle cadence_. La torture était si bonne qu'il voulut que la nuit ne cesse jamais. Que l'aube disparaisse dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer. Il voulait mourir près de lui à cet instant. _Le petit soldat_ serra les draps de soie, les joues pleines de larmes. Des larmes excitées, mais aussi des larmes de désespoir.

- _Prenez-moi, je ne peux plus, je ne peux plus tenir._

Sephiroth lécha l'oreille de Cloud.

Il se redressa, tourna brusquement Cloud, à plat ventre, en ramenant ses poignets en arrière contre son bas du dos. Le jeune blond se cambra et les mains de Sephiroth étaient si expertes. Il ne sut ce qui l'empêchait de jouir déjà tant sa présence était violente. Il n'existait plus.

_« Tes désirs ont toujours été les miens, Cloud. »_

Sephiroth avait pénétré Cloud, et allait profondément en lui. Le regard de Cloud fut voilé d'un plaisir aveugle, il étouffa une exclamation de douleur. Il voulait encore avoir mal, si c'était la condition pour que son maître continue encore. Plus fort. Et encore. Le jeune samouraï tentait de retenir des cris de plaisir, mais ce fut bientôt impossible. Surtout lorsque Sephiroth accéléra ses coups de reins. Cloud sentit les doigts de son homme rejoindre ses lèvres, son beau visage. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus hurler désormais.

_« Je ne vous quitterai pas Sephiroth… J'en suis incapable…» _

Cloud voulait dévorer les doigts de son maître. Il sentait sa puissante verge en lui, c'était mieux que tout. Sephiroth ramenait la taille de Cloud contre lui, griffant son fessier. A cet instant, Cloud sut qu'il était vivant. Il entendait son souffle intense à son oreille. Il pénétrait son crâne, et le rendait fou.

_« Après le mariage, demain je ferai mes adieux à Zack. »_


	9. Chapitre huit

雲 の 復讐

_Kumo no Fukushyuu_

Septième chapitre : Un deuxième corps sous les cerisiers…

Nuit 2

_L'anniversaire du shogun Rufus Shinra_

Genesis agonisait. Les derniers feux d'artifice illuminaient son beau visage ensanglanté.

- C'était…_Une mission_… Comme les autres. Jusqu'à ce que nous réalisions…Que tu étais impliqué. Que tu étais un des invités. _« Tuez-les tous. N'épargnez personne, les hommes, les femmes et les enfants. »_ Tels ont été les mots du shogun…

- Mais pourquoi ? hurla Cloud en se jetant sur Genesis.

Il le secoua agressivement, l'attira à lui.

- _POURQUOI ?_

Son cri déchira les plaines d'Edo. Genesis soufflait, les yeux clos.

- Quelque chose…A échappé à la vigilance… _Du père de Rufus Shinra, ce jour-là…Ce jour maudit où nous avons tous goûté la pomme d'or… _

Cloud posa doucement Genesis, les lèvres entrouvertes.

- La pomme d'or… Ce…_Ce n'était qu'une légende…_

Genesis haussa les sourcils, tenta d'ouvrir les paupières une dernière fois. Il tourna doucement la tête vers Cloud.

- C'est cette légende qui m'a mis dans cet état-là, _Cloudy_. Nous avons tous dégénéré… Même Angeal, mais ça il le cachait bien… Même le shogun… Sauf l'élu de la Déesse, Sephiroth. C'est lui qui a été choisi.

- Zack…Pourquoi Zack a été mêlé à tout ça ?

- Ce jour…

Genesis cessa de parler. Le regard de Cloud s'agrandit.

_« Non non non…Non… »_

- GENESIS !

Ce dernier eut un sursaut.

- Laisse-moi donc partir Cloud…

- Réponds-moi,, par pitié, réponds-moi…Pourquoi Zack ?

Genesis murmura. Cloud approcha son oreille des lèvres de Genesis.

_« Ce jour-là, un petit garçon n'aurait pas du goûter la pomme. Et c'est Angeal, le frère de Zack qui a causé sa perte. En donnant la pomme d'or à son frère, Angeal a jeté sur lui sans le vouloir une terrible malédiction. Celle-ci dit…Qu'un jour, il prendrait la vie de l'Elu de la Déesse. A l'époque…Personne ne savait vraiment de qui il s'agissait…Mais…Maintenant qu'il a été tué, personne n'empêchera Sephiroth de devenir un Dieu à son tour… »_

Cloud passa une main à ses lèvres. Il recula, observa Genesis. Ils s'étaient regardés une dernière fois. Cloud planta son sabre dans le torse de Genesis qui eut un ultime spasme. Il mourut. Un vent faible et léger vint bouger ses fins cheveux. Cloud retint un chagrin violent. Il fut pris de nausées, et se redressa difficilement. La vérité qu'il avait tant rêvé d'apprendre venait de lui ôter toute envie de vivre. Il reprit son sabre, et contempla le corps de Genesis. L'odeur du sang était infecte.

_« Ainsi… Tu es le dernier sur la liste, Sephiroth ? »_

Cloud tourna la tête. Il venait d'entendre des pas. Ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Genesis ! s'exclama une voix, c'est Genesis au sol !

- _On dirait qu'on tient l'assassin du Bakemono_, souffla une autre.

- Il ne doit pas s'en sortir vivant.

Cloud les aperçut. Les nouveaux gardiens du Bakemono. Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz. Il resta figé, examinant leurs faces. Chacun était lourdement armé. Il tourna les yeux à droite. A gauche. Il connaissait les quartiers depuis plus longtemps qu'eux. Il recula d'un pas en arrière. Les chiens foncèrent vers lui.

Le plus fin des trois, et le plus féminin était armé d'un pistolet, Colt. C'était la première fois que Cloud en voyait un de si près. Il le braqua vers lui. L'un d'entre eux semblait être le frère de Sephiroth, bien qu'il n'ait pas eut sa présence et son charisme. Et enfin, le troisième semblait croire qu'il jouait à un jeu très excitant.

Cloud passa sa main à l'intérieur de son kimono et d'un geste envoya quatre étoiles de shuriken. Deux d'entre elles se plantèrent dans le canon du Colt du gardien armé, l'une fendilla le crâne du plus volontaire des trois, et l'autre fut esquivée par _le clone_ de Sephiroth. Il hurla en se retournant vers son ami. Et Cloud courut par les bois à la vitesse du vent. Il entendait l'un des gardiens qui le pourchassait toujours. Il accélérait la cadence. Il était passé près du palais une fois de plus. La foule y était. Couvert de sang, les cheveux coupés, le kimono déchiré, Cloud serra son sabre et fit un détour par le ruisseau tari. Il passa par-dessus sans se retourner. Il sut qu'il allait tomber sur les jardins du shogun. Il les enjamba et tourna à sa gauche. Sa course effrénée était d'autant plus difficile que la nuit avait envahi le Bakemono. Il en aperçut les portes et s'engagea à l'intérieur. Il n'entendait plus le gardien. Il poussa un soupir, le pouls affolé. Maintenant qu'il était repéré, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire. Une dernière. Il caressa la garde de son katana et s'approcha à pas de loup des chambres des héros.

Les cloches résonnèrent. Cela signifiait qu'une alerte avait été donnée.

Yazoo traînait le corps de Loz, et le capitaine Lazard débarqua, dans tous ses états.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Le gardien aux cheveux longs s'essuya le coin des lèvres. Le sang de son coéquipier l'avait tâché lors de l'affrontement.

- Un intrus s'est introduit dans la cour d'Edo, répondit-il, Kadaj est toujours à sa recherche.

- Avez-vous vu son visage ?

_Yazoo hocha la tête positivement. _

Kadaj rôdait près des chambres. Il entendit l'alerte, scrutant la porte de la chambre de Genesis. Il la fit coulisser brusquement, entra à l'intérieur, et tenait une lanterne. Il entra, examina l'intérieur. La chambre était vide.

-Où est-ce que tu te caches…Mademoiselle ?

Il serrait les poings, haineux. Il ressortit de la chambre à reculons, puis sursauta en percutant quelque chose. Il se tourna, brandit son épée. Une lame vint aussitôt l'arrêter.

- Sephiroth-sama !

Kadaj se courba platement.

- L'alerte a été donnée, Sephiroth-sama. L'assassin a été retrouvé, il erre dans les quartiers du Bakemono.

- _Je sais_.

Sa voix était glacée. Kadaj ne put le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sephiroth l'impressionnait tellement.

- Comment ?

Sephiroth sourit une fois de plus. Il approcha sa main de la chevelure de Kadaj, passa ses doigts entre ses mèches argentées, semblables aux siennes. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait toujours ressemblé. Affectueusement, le capitaine caressa le gardien.

- Tout est toujours écrit, Kadaj. Sache-le. Et ce qui est écrit doit avoir lieu. _Tu comprends ?_

Kadaj ne sut quoi dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans pouvoir parler, et admira le capitaine en silence. _Etait-ce un songe, irréel ?_

- Retourne près de tes frères.

Le gardien baissa les yeux. Ses yeux s'engorgèrent de larmes.

- Et défends le Bakemono, quoiqu'il arrive.

Sephiroth approcha ses lèvres du front de Kadaj et y déposa un doux baiser. Il s'éloigna enfin et rejoint sa chambre sans un bruit. Le jeune gardien tremblait de peur, ignorant ce qu'il venait de se passer là. Il recula, puis se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put.

Lorsque Sephiroth fit coulisser la porte en papier de riz et qu'il la ferma derrière lui, il vint allumer les bougies à l'intérieur des deux lanternes qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Il faisait un peu froid, à cause de la pluie. Il enfila un kimono d'hiver, s'attacha les cheveux. Il poussa un bref soupir.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes te montrer ? dit-il, seul.

Il se retourna.

_Personne_.

Sephiroth esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne peux qu'être fier de la manière dont tu as réussi à réduire le Bakemono à néant en seulement deux jours… _Cloud…_

_Il y eut un bruit_. Cloud se réceptionna au sol, après avoir attendu la venue de Sephiroth, calé contre les poutres du plafond. Il se frotta rapidement les mains, puis le capitaine du Bakemono lui fit face.

- On dirait que tout va s'arrêter là où tout a commencé…

L'expression qui régnait, sur le visage de Cloud était tourmentée. _Souffrante_. Il resta face à son ennemi, cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé par le passé, et que son cœur adorait encore tant il le haïssait !

- Tu en as fini avec Genesis pendant les feux d'artifice ?

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter avec toi, _Sephiroth_.

- Il fut une époque où tu avais beaucoup de respect pour moi, Cloud. Je regrette beaucoup ces temps-là…

- J'étais venu chercher des réponses à mes questions, enchaîna Cloud en dégainant lentement son sabre.

- Tu as eu tes réponses ?

Cloud hocha positivement la tête.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais pris la vie de Zack. J'ai su pour la malédiction.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Cloud brandit son long katana.

- Il ne reste plus que toi.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils. Ses sabres étaient près de son lit, et Cloud était en face de lui. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il observa le visage fin et beau de Cloud. Il l'avait tellement embrassé. Et il en avait tellement envie.

- Tu as du mal comprendre la malédiction, et encore moins celle de la pomme d'or, alors…

Le cœur de Cloud se mit à battre la chamade. Le regard de Sephiroth, qui le pénétrait ainsi était bien trop perturbant, il fit un pas en arrière malgré lui, Sephiroth en profita pour se dégager en douceur.

- C'est toi l'Elu. Tu as tué Zack, pour te sauver toi.

- J'ignorais qu'il était l'amour de ta vie… Cloud.

C'en était trop. Cloud pleura, et donna un premier coup de sabre en direction de Sephiroth. Il se jeta sur lui, avec toute sa haine. Le visage de Zack lui revenait en tête cette fois. Ses yeux, incroyables. Il revoyait Aerith, aussi. Ses joues claires et adorables… Yuffie… Et…Vincent et…

« Même si je dois mourir, tu partiras avant moi. »

Ce fut rapide.

Le regard de Cloud vacillait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il ne pouvait bouger. L'une des lanternes venait de s'éteindre. Une aile était apparue de nulle part, et avait désarmé Cloud d'un geste, d'un seul. Et, cette aile provenait _de son dos_.

- Sephiroth…

L'aile se rangea lentement. Sephiroth sonda le regard de Cloud.

- Genesis … Il m'a dit que c'était toi l'Elu… Mais…

- Je dégénère depuis bien plus longtemps qu'Angeal et Genesis. Mais, à croire que mon corps a réussi à supporter bien plus de douleurs…

Cloud voulut hurler de toutes ses forces. Prier la Déesse de le libérer, et le ramener à elle. C'était insupportable. Tout cela était-il un vaste mensonge ? Un de plus ?

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

Cloud s'écroula. Il observa ses mains.

- _Alors_…Si tu n'es pas l'Elu… A qui profite le crime ? Zack est-il mort en vain ?

Sephiroth s'approcha de Cloud. Il s'accroupit, à son niveau, releva son visage vers le siens et ses longs doigts touchaient sa face larmoyante et humide.

- Comme je l'ai dit à ce gardien qui te poursuivait tout à l'heure… Tout est écrit. Il reste une dernière pièce du jeu, dont tu ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Et, cette pièce n'est autre que toi, Cloud.

_« C'était en hiver. Il précédait le mariage, oui. C'était ici même au Bakemono. Est-il possible que tu aies oublié, Cloud ? »_


	10. Chapitre final

雲 の 復讐

_Kumo no Fukushyuu_

Chapitre neuf : Le Don de la Déesse

Hiver 1860 – Quartiers du Bakemono

La neige avait pris les toits. Elle était entrée partout et avait déposé son large manteau partout où elle pouvait être. La mission qu'avait menée Cloud sous les ordres du lieutenant Genesis avait été rude et difficile. Le froid avait envahi ses pensées, mais il était à la cour d'Edo. Le shogun ne pouvait tolérer les faibles, et Cloud savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Un écart et c'en était fini. Les portes du Bakemono lui seraient fermées pour l'éternité. Il s'était tant battu pour rejoindre les rangs de ceux qu'il avait admirés en secret. Un secret mal gardé désormais, maintenant qu'il se battait pour le _Nihon_. Il s'était entraîné dans la neige, et était même tombé malade ce jour-là.

Il fut pris d'une violente toux en plein entraînement. Il lâcha son sabre, dégageant son torse pour respirer. Le ciel était blanc, et il s'était mis à neiger, encore une fois. Lorsque sa respiration se calma, Cloud prit le temps d'admirer la beauté de l'hiver et rêva.

« Tu as toujours préféré t'entraîner seul, Cloud. »

Cloud se tourna.

- _Sephiroth-sama ! _ Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici, ce n'est pas un lieu pour les héros…

- Te plaindrais-tu ?

Il eut un rire bref, et Cloud rougit.

- _Non…_

- Je t'ai entendu tousser. Tu devrais venir boire le thé : Genesis en a préparé. On a beau le critiquer, lui et ses passe-temps il est doué pour ça. Tu devrais te reposer aussi. Un homme malade n'est pas efficace.

Sephiroth se plaça derrière Cloud, l'attira contre lui.

- Parfois, j'ai peur que vous vous comportiez de la même manière avec les autres samouraïs de rang aussi bas que le miens…

Le capitaine fixa le visage de son subordonné. Il évitait son regard.

- Peu importe le rang en définitive, ajouta Cloud, je ne veux pas que votre cœur batte pour un autre que moi.

Sa voix était un chuchotement enfantin et agréable aux oreilles de Sephiroth. Il le serra doucement sous les flocons. Ils s'étaient épaissis.

- Je suis venu te montrer quelque chose. J'ose espérer que tu y porteras de l'intérêt. C'est très important pour moi.

Cloud haussa les sourcils. Sephiroth approcha une pomme, juste devant son visage.

_« Une pomme ? » _

Sephiroth fit un geste positif de la tête pour confirmer les propos de Cloud.

- Prends-la. Tu verras.

Le jeune samouraï hésita premièrement, puis la prit en main. Elle était un peu lourde et…

- Elle est dorée ! Et…On a croqué dedans ? Quel étrange fruit…

- Une légende dit qu'un jour, un homme croquera cette pomme et se changera en Dieu. Il ne fera qu'un avec la Déesse solaire, Amaterasu et sauvera le Nihon des futures guerres, et soignera tous les maux de la patrie.

Cloud examina la pomme de plus près, l'huma.

- J'aimerais que tu la goûtes, ajouta Sephiroth.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Je suis ton supérieur.

Le jeune visage de Cloud fut vexé. Il approcha la peau d'or de ses lèvres et croqua. Le goût de la pomme ne différait pas des autres. C'était une pomme comme les autres, juteuse et sucrée. Cloud tendit la pomme entamée à Sephiroth.

- _Mission accomplie, Sephiroth-sama_.

Nuit 2

_L'anniversaire du shogun Rufus Shinra_

Cloud tremblait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?...

- Tu as bien compris.

- Je…

_« Sept personnes ont goûtées cette pomme d'or. Il y a eu le père de Rufus Shinra, son fils. Genesis, Angeal. Zack, toi et moi. Parmi ces hommes, tu es le seul à ne pas avoir dégénéré. Ce qui fait de toi l'Elu de la Déesse. Quant à la malédiction qui pesait sur toi, je l'ai levée en prenant la vie de Zack. Il était la menace. Il était ton danger. Mais… Je savais qu'un jour, un funeste jour comme celui-ci… Tu reviendrais pour te venger. Je savais ce que tu avais en tête. Tu pensais que, si je t'avais descendu, toi et la famille de Zack c'était…Par…Jalousie. Et maintenant, tu sais la vérité. Tu sais que, ce jour là où nous avons reçu les ordres du shogun… Ta vie en dépendait. Genesis et Angeal n'ont épargné personne. Angeal a tué Zack de ses propres mains, mais moi… Je savais que tu étais l'élu, contrairement aux autres. J'ai fait échouer la mission. Je t'ai laissé vivre, malgré les ordres, pour qu'un jour, tu puisses abréger mes souffrances…Celles de t'avoir sauvé la vie au prix d'une autre. Celle de la personne que tu aimais. »_

Cloud s'effondra. Sephiroth l'attira à lui, l'entoura de ses grands bras.

- J'ai attendu que tu viennes me tuer. Chaque jour, j'ai prié la Déesse de ralentir mes dégénérescences…Pour pouvoir te voir une dernière fois. Je savais que, ce jour où tu me tuerais, je te verrai de nouveau, pour une dernière danse sous les rayons de la lune…

Cloud sentait l'odeur exquise de la chevelure de Sephiroth. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Il sentait ses forces le quitter, son esprit s'élever. Il perdit conscience dans les bras de son ancien maître, le capitaine du Bakemono. Sephiroth soutint Cloud.

Plus rien n'était. Plus rien n'existait.

Seulement la douleur de ne plus savoir choisir.

Entre une vengeance tant désirée, et une nouvelle vérité.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. L'aube s'était levée. Il était allongé, un drap le couvrait. Il sentait l'odeur familière du torse de Sephiroth. Il se sentait faible, tellement faible… Il voulut se redresser mais ne put rien faire. Il leva les bras, scruta son kimono. Il était lavé. Le sang de Genesis avait disparu. Il observa les lattes au plafond.

« Sephiroth. »

Il se redressa brutalement, le cœur battant, saisit son katana, à côté de lui. Sephiroth… Il était assis, dans le siège du fond en bois, accoudé. Son aile était rabattue, s'élevant au rythme de sa respiration. Il dormait paisiblement. Cloud tenta de se lever. Ses membres étaient affaiblis. Une fois debout, il s'avança en lenteur, scrutant Sephiroth. Son magnifique visage était tourné vers lui. Il tenait son sabre. A croire qu'il l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Cloud ignorait combien de temps il était resté inconscient et ne se posait pas de question. Il s'avança encore, puis se trouva face à lui. Là, il le contempla. Les premiers rayons du soleil de la journée étaient éblouissants et d'une chaleur incroyable. Comme au printemps 1860. Ils frappaient le visage endormi et calme de son ancien capitaine.

Cloud dégaina son sabre, serrant doucement le fourreau. Il brandit lentement son épée, sous la gorge de Sephiroth. Ses gestes étaient très hésitants. Lents, et douloureux. Sa gorge était si serrée, il ignorait ce qu'il faisait.

Sephiroth ouvrit les yeux.

Cloud ne bougea plus.

- Je préfère mourir par ta main que par cette dégénérescence. Je l'attends depuis si longtemps. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et, si je ne peux te retrouver toi, alors je ne retrouverai plus l'envie de vivre. Je l'ai perdue lorsque je t'ai laissé au milieu de tous ces corps.

- Je te déteste, je te déteste…

Cloud trembla.

- Je t'avais choisi. Je voulais quitter Zack pour toujours, devenir un héros à tes côtés au Bakemono. Zack… J'aime Zack… Mais…

Sephiroth passa ses doigts contre la lame de Cloud.

- Tu m'as arraché le cœur et tu l'as gardé pour toi_… Je t'aime tellement_.

Silence.

« Et si tu pars sans me tuer, Cloud, je devrai quitter Edo. Je devrai alors m'exiler dans les forêts, pour devenir un démon. Et l'on me tuera, un jour, sûrement. Et on fera appel à toi, l'Elu de la Déesse pour abréger mes souffrances. »

- Je ne peux pas, s'exclama Cloud, je ne peux pas…

- Alors, je le ferai à ta place.

Cloud se figea. Le sang s'écoula lentement.

Sephiroth avait les yeux plantés dans les siens. Il poussa un doux soupir. Il avait attiré la lame que Cloud avait approchée de son cou contre sa peau. Le sabre avait perforé ses veines et la mort s'emparait de ses deux yeux clairs comme la neige. Cloud voulait pousser un cri. Mais rien. Rien. Ce fut le néant. La vue de Sephiroth était de plus en plus trouble. Il ferma les yeux, les ouvrit de nouveau le visage levé vers Cloud. Il voulait le voir. Encore une dernière fois.

- Non… Non…

Cloud reprit brutalement le katana, et le fit tomber au sol. Il passa ses mains contre la plaie béante, une cascade rouge coulait sur ses doigts fins, faisant pression contre les artères folles, à nu.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tout termine dans le sang ? »

« Tout ce qui commence dans le sang finit dans le sang… »

« Je veux mourir. »

Sephiroth ferma les yeux.

- _Regarde-moi !_ hurla Cloud, ne ferme pas les yeux !

Incapable de parler, Sephiroth réussit à lever les paupières. Il ne voyait plus rien. Cloud l'embrassa. Un long baiser, désespéré et violent. Cloud voulait garder son âme.

- Je ne suis pas un élu, je ne suis pas un élu, cria-t-il, si je l'étais j'éviterai nos souffrances, je changerai le passé. J'oublierai tout. On oublierait tout. Et je serai capable de te pardonner.

Sephiroth ferma les yeux. Sa tête fut lourde entre les mains de Cloud. Le jeune samouraï hurla son nom. Il resta contre lui, le serra. Il tomba à genoux, prit ses mains qu'il baisa plusieurs fois. Il resta longtemps, là. La peur de se faire arrêter par les forces du Bakemono était inexistante. Plus rien ne le rattachait ici. Pendant si longtemps, il avait cherché la délivrance, la fin de son mal pour finir par le décupler et par le rendre infini. Ainsi était-ce le don de la Déesse ? Il n'en voulait pas. Les plumes de Sephiroth se détachèrent de son aile, lentement, les unes après les autres. Il ferma les yeux, sentant une dernière fois l'odeur de son dernier amour avant qu'elle ne s'évapore. Il n'avait plus rien. Il était l'homme le plus pauvre de ces terres. La légende l'avait fait _« élu »_ du Nihon, encore fallait-il qu'il veuille vivre pour le défendre. Sa dernière raison de vivre s'était envolée, battant de son aile noire et pure.

« A onze heures, le troisième jour, un membre des Turks découvrit le corps du samouraï héroïque de renom, Sephiroth. Il trouva à ses côtés un jeune homme fragile, tâché de sang, à la chevelure d'or. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, mais l'un des gardiens du Bakemono, Yazoo reconnut son visage. Cloud Strife fut jugé pour le meurtre des trois samouraïs _« héroïques »_, promis par la pomme d'or, puis condamné à mort. La dégénérescence qui avait frappé les soldats de la cour était unanime, ce qui mettait fin au dernier espoir du shogun Rufus Shinra. La légende de la Pomme d'Or devint une malédiction aux yeux du peuple, et il n'exista jamais d'élu. »

Genesis Rhapsodos – The Revenge of the Cloud

_Ending scene_

_And he is alone on the roads to his dreams_

_His revenge and madness penetrate his stream._

_Yes - Right under this pure and wild blue sky,_

_Exists a blowing cloud on a dying dragonfly._

_His heart is so heavy and only can beat for two_

_The Goddess protects him but he desires Death,_

_Now he lost everything he had_

_And from the apple tree he just forgot the Gold._

_Now the angels are gone to another land_

_They would eat new apples, pretend new hopes_

_Forever lost, you would never find them back,_

_The great demons right under the ground._

_The alone dreamer fell off his cloud now,_

_And the floor is getting closer._

_May his final wing bring him down?_

_And pray for his eternal love._

Note de fin de fiction : _Sachez que, je ne croyais pas vraiment en cette fiction au début. J'ai mis du temps, deux chapitres pour accrocher à l'histoire… Puis, les idées me sont venues, au fur et à mesure. C'est devenu un vrai plaisir d'écrire. J'ai écrit très vite. C'est une fin très courte. Très violente. Je ne voulais pas faire dans la demi-mesure. Je voulais que l'on meurt avec Cloud, que l'on meurt avec sa vengeance. Dans mes autres fictions Final Fantasy, il y a toujours beaucoup de tristesse. Ça finit rarement bien. Mais, les fins destructrices sont les plus belles parfois. Elles permettent de mettre un point final, qu'on ne peut refaire venir d'entre les morts. J'ai aimé écrire cette fiction, et vous avez-vous aimé ? Je vais entamer ma nouvelle fiction Naruto. Je vous embrasse ! Hirako. _


End file.
